The War of the Chaos Emeralds
by Unit K.E.V. -00
Summary: Shadow is always wondering if he even had a past. Someone unknown has been stalking him, and has the answers to his questions. But Shadow won't be happy once he is told the truth, and has been caught up in a big war between the Hedgehogs and Echidnas...
1. Default chapter: Background info

Default Chapter: BACKGROUND ON STORY…

The story War of the Chaos Emeralds:

The story takes about a year and a half a year after Sonic Adventure 2, after the attack of the Space Colony Ark. No one saw Shadow again afterwards, until Sonic helped him get away from Station Square, at the train station. After illegally catching a ride on the train, the two start to be chased down by a mysterious figure, and a big war is about to begin, and although fighting on the same side, the two aren't really allies… but you'll see why in the later chapters of the story. By the way, this takes place on Mobius, not earth, Mobius. It is the planet Sonic fought on in Satam Sonic. You may and may not know what Satam Sonic stands for. It means Sonic the Hedgehog, airing Saturday A.M. It was an old Sonic series, just called Sonic the Hedgehog. You should have seen or heard of it somewhere, but anyway, Sonic is on a planet called Mobius.

Mobius has 6 continents. (I'm basing these continents on what I know, I am putting a whole bunch of continets from different Sonic series. Sonic anime, Sonic X, Sonic Satam, Sonic Underground.)

MAP OF MOBIUS:

(Not a map, descriptions)

(Mobius is a planet, with 6 continets, and the rest is 60 ocean, 40 land)

Continent # 1: North Island: A large island, big enough to be a country, it has a few private military bases on it. It is very cold on North Island, and is near the pole of the world. North Island is not too high of a populated place, and is not really enough to describe, except that is always covered in snow and ice.

Continent # 2: Land of the Skies: This is a very high mountainous area. It has much condensation, and clouds cover it. Skyscrapers cover its surroundings. If you went their, and actually standed on ground level, the clouds would only be only 25 feet high above your head, and above that, more thick layers of clouds. It is the only continent with an actual president.

Continent # 3: South Island: This Island is near the South Pole, but is humid and warm. The bottom areas are naturally warm. The Guild is located in this area, almost at the very bottom of this continent, next to a bay, the guild is very remote, and so enemies are having a hard time discovering its whereabouts.

Continent # 4: Mystic Ruins: A large humid jungle, with few deserts. Mostly wild life live here. Eggman has a base established here. People take hovering mono-rails across the sea, to arrive here in about a few hours. Most of its areas are uncharted, and it is believed to contain secrets.

Continent # 5: Mobotropolis: The very heart of Mobius, and the most advanced continent of all. Station Square is the capital city of this country. It is the largest city on Mobius. This town is often dealing with Eggman and is a very peaceful area. Both humans and animals inhabit this country. This doesn't have many forests, it all looks like one huge city.

Continent # 6: Land of the fire: In this region of Mobius, the land is very unstable. Earthquakes here often open up fissures. Some people that live here use the hostile territory for heat and energy. Although it is filled with riches and energy, it contains a large amount of volcanoes. Fissures, Earthquakes, volcanoes, you name it. This part of Mobius is somewhat hazardous and is the least populated area on the planet.

Mobius is really a world in some Sonic series, and I don't own Mobius. But I did make up these continents and where they are, (except for the Land of the Skies: As seen in Sonic Anime). I did make up most of this information.

Well, get to reading that story.


	2. Confused and lost

Hey, this is a fan fic about Shadow, I'm sure you've all heard of his game coming out, but no, this is not based on his game. So no jumping to conclusions. The story may immediately change from a topic to the next.

CHAPTER 1: Lost and running…

Shadow the Hedgehog… what do those words mean? Who owns them? Not Shadow… he may have a name. Who gave him that name? Too much questions. Nothing ever answered him. It was hard to guess, the only one he could go to was Dr. Robotnik. But that always led to trouble… involving Shadow. Every night he ran through the same nightmares, never ending, and it was getting old, quick! Sometimes, he felt like it was hard to tell right from wrong. He had too much anger and hate built in him. He had so much to ask. Why didn't he get hungry as quickly as people? Why didn't he get tired as quickly… and why didn't he bleed blood as much? He was a freak. He couldn't help it. What would happen if he asked the wrong person? All he had with him was a chaos emerald. A red chaos emerald he found after Sonic had foiled Dr. Robotnik's last plot. Sometimes when people yelled at him on the streets, he had problems in his head. His fist would clench up over his chaos emerald, and he felt anger flowing through him. He just wanted to decinigrate them all in one powerful chaos blast. But he felt like his chaos blast was becoming too big of a weapon. He needed to just throw that emerald away. Before something bad happened. His conscious was hard to listen to when he was mad. Maria, the only thing he lived for in life was gone, and wanted Shadow to do good. He wasn't doing good. He was a threat. He should just chunk that emerald now… right into the beach.

It was night time, with a cloudless night. Shadow was just standing by the beach, looking at the moon. He listened to the waves. He slowly lifted up his arm… but what if the emerald fell into wrong hands? Better it than his. He through it as hard as he could, he tried to watch were it landed in the ocean. But it was lost in the dark sky and he didn't see it. He walked away. Slowly, wondering if he did the right thing. He had only come out at night, but still mostly awake at day. He didn't sleep much. He never hardly felt tired. He was always wide awake. It was strange. He didn't know who he was. Was he just really some lab experiment? To take out revenge. He was useless to Professor Gerald. There was a mix up, and Shadow was given his unique ability to disobey bad orders given to him. He always imagined Maria as his conscious. She told him to do the right thing. While menacing Dr. Gerald ordered him to use weapons and kill things to test theories.

Shadow noticed the sun rising. He suddenly felt strange. He wanted to leave Station Square. He needed a quiet place to think, where no one could bother him. He ran over to the train station doors. He planned to phase through the wall and hitch a ride on the train, unseen or undetected by security. But, he suddenly remembered that he had chunked his emerald in the ocean. Now, he wouldn't be able to use his powers. Maybe someone could help him out. He looked around. He didn't have an idea. Just then, he caught Sonic walking around the train station's steps. Then, Sonic ran behind a wall. It looked like he went through it from Shadow's view. He followed Sonic's direction. There was a large gap in between the train station wall, and the shop right next to it. Shadow ran in Sonic's direction. He had something in his hand. He put the small metal object in the rusted door's lock. He was apparently trying to break in. Shadow walked up to him, Sonic wasn't looking. He suddenly spoke to Sonic. "What are you doing?"

Sonic jumped back fast. He didn't recognize Shadow's voice in so long, he thought it was a cop or something. "Shadow… how long has it been?" Sonic asked. "I wanted to know what you are doing over here." Shadow replied. "Well… knowing you, it's not like you'll tell on me. I always hitch a ride on the train to the mystic ruins this way, the lock to this back door goes into a janitor's room. Through there is the train security room. The guard is off duty until the train station opens for schedules. Plus, there is now way to detect me. I'll slip right through, shut off the security, and bam! Have a free ride to wherever I want." Sonic said. "Could you help me get to the Mystic Ruins?" Shadow asked. "Easy, just follow my lead." Sonic replied.

Shadow waited as Sonic opened the door, and he followed him to the security room. Sonic sat at a computer desk. "What now?" Shadow asked. "We delete the camera footage. Then, shut off the security." Sonic answered. He tinkered with the computer for a while, then, got up and headed for the lobby, where a mono-rail was. Sonic jumped up onto the mono-rail's top. He waved for Shadow, who jumped on too. "Now what?"  
Shadow asked. "We hide and wait for the ride to start. Be holding on tight."

Sonic said. "Sonic... this feels awkward…" Shadow said. "Well, were the hell are you all the time, I never see you around here. Funny meeting up here!" Sonic said. "I'm confused… I always feel depressed." Shadow said. "I imagine you're always bored. I'm glad we met up. You need to have fun every now and then. See, I may not be good for advice, but if you keep it built up, no wonder you're depressed. Why not hang with me for a while?" Sonic asked. "I don't know… I came here to be alone…" Shadow said.

"If you don't socialize with someone, you're bound to explode." Sonic said. "I have important things to do." Shadow said. "Alright…we'll go our separate ways after this is over…" Sonic said. "I need time to think…" Shadow said. "Shadow… are you always going to sit around and annoy yourself with this who am I crap? Maybe you never were anyone, well maybe you were just an organic lab experiment, well it's time to be someone. Now you can be." Sonic said. "You don't know what I go through! You're not helping either!" Shadow yelled. "Sorry! Geez! I'll bet you a million buck freakin' Dr. Robotnik has some old file with your name on it…" Sonic said. "Drop it Sonic... I'm not friends with you, and your not friends with me!" Shadow said. "Well… that's what you say after all the things we've been through? I haven't seen you in a year!" Sonic said. "And I want to keep it like that!" Shadow jumped off the train onto the rail. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'll run across the rail… I don't need this." Shadow said.

"Not a smart idea…" Sonic said.

Shadow kept walking, until the tunnel came to a close end. He turned to see the train heading at him full speed. He had run into his own death. He turned to desperately try to run. He had been walking for seemed like 2 hours. He kept running, until he hit the end of the tunnel, and felt himself trip over a sharp metal object, and felt himself drop. But more like a fall. Before he knew it, he saw the sun again and realized he had tripped over the end of the tracks off of the bridge's train stop. He felt himself smack water over a large cliff…

END CHAPTER

Send reviews….


	3. An untold secret

Chapter 2: An untold secret…

Shadow was struggling back and forth, trying to fight the current. He was being pulled under continuously. Now he wished he had listened to Sonic. Shadow looked for anything to grab onto to reach land. Not far from the cliff, was a jetty. Sticking out into the ocean. It was long enough to reach land, if Shadow could swim there. He tried to fight the currents, and at least moved a little each second. He felt like something was giving him a will to keep going. He pulled with all of his might. He realized he was making it. He kept on. He was very close to a huge rock he might be able to grab and use to pull himself up. He was feeling weak, when one final wave pushed him hard against the rock. He grabbed it, as the wave fell back into the ocean, Shadow slowly climbed onto the jetty. He looked over to his right, as he collapsed, onto the hot rock beneath him. He opened his eyes to see Sonic running at him, from the other side of the jetty. "That hedgehog is started to really piss me off." Shadow said under his breath.

Shadow got up. Sonic's running slowed to a jog, then to a walk. He approached Shadow, who was coughing. "I told you not to jump off of the train." Sonic said. Shadow stopped coughing. He got up on his feet and started to walk. "Leave me alone Sonic…" Shadow said. "Geez, I just came to see if you were alright, why again were you here?" Sonic asked. "Nothing, just to clear my mind by wandering in the silence of the Mystic Ruins jungle." Shadow said. "By the way, someone was asking around for you at the top of the hill, after the train departed." Sonic said. "What?" Shadow asked. "Someone was looking for you…" Sonic said. "What did they look like?" Shadow asked. "I couldn't tell, whoever it was had a black cloak on, and a black hood over their head. But I could see long gray hair. I'm pretty sure it may have been an Echidna." Sonic said. "What did you tell him?" Shadow asked. "Nothing… I didn't see were you were until I had looked over the cliff, then I came rushing down to see what had happened." Sonic said. "Where are they now?" Shadow asked. "I don't know, they walked off, and when I turned to say I saw you, the dude was way out of sight. He looked freaky though." Sonic said. Shadow started to just walk towards the other end of the jetty. Sonic was following, until they reached the top of the hill. Sonic realized Shadow was walking towards the jungles of the Mystic Ruins.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked. "I already told you that, to clear my head." Shadow said. "But… don't you want to look for whoever is looking around to find you?" Sonic asked. "I'm really not that worried about." Shadow said. "Okay…" Sonic said. Shadow was walking away from sight, as the scenery changed into a jungle, from a clear plain. Shadow headed into the jungle, where he started to run.

Shadow became lost in the big maze of the jungle. He started to run through it. But yet, not realizing hours had passed. His attention that time was going by didn't come until he reached a dead end, through a clearing. Suddenly, he realized it was dark outside. It had to have been hours. He looked through a clearing. There was a big cliff, with police poles around it, saying: DO NOT CROSS SHEER DROP OFF.

Shadow walked along the poles. He looked over the cliff, and not far from the cliff's end was a big glass dome. Yes, a glass dome. It looked just like some kind of greenhouse for scientists. All of a sudden, it was strange. Shadow felt a very tempting, curious urge to go find out what was in there. Whether it be nothing and ordinary, or something new and strange. But as he was walking out from a pair of bushes, he heard footsteps, and saw two shadowy figures, not visible. Shadow jumped back behind the bushes, and hid. He soon saw the figures clearly now, they were robots! But whose? The robots approached a large door, that had a security camera attached to it. And something else, that looked like a security scanner for some type of ID. Shadow watched the robots. They appeared to be large and red, and seemed familiar. But why did they? They were holding staffs of some kind, as a weapon. One of them put their arms up to the ID check scanner, the speaker attached to it spoke. "ID user 0453056." It said, "Valid ID, enter laboratory." The robots entered, slowly, and Shadow knew that door wouldn't stay open forever. It would shut and he would miss his chance, but the camera was watching, and had a speaker attached to it, apparently to listen for intruders nearby, that weren't seen. Shadow had an idea. He picked up a broken branch, that was old and rotted. It was large enough to make a distraction. Shadow picked it up, and chunked it as hard as he could at the opposite direction of his path into the lab. It made a loud noise as it shatter and broke, as it rustled up in the bushes. The security camera started to turn in the direction of the noise, and Shadow quickly ran, and jumped into the lab, just as the door was shutting.

When he turned to what he thought was the lab, but only a very long hall, that was rather not light, but dimmed with neon yellow lights across the floor mat. And another door at the end of the hall, that hopefully led into the actual glass dome's internal lab structure. Shadow started to walk down the hall. And saw the robots, walking not far in front of him. Maybe they weren't hostile, Shadow took a step forward, and the robots immediately turned around. Their staffs started to light up, and turned to a bright blue. Shadow could see electrical currents moving through to points of the staff. "Those staffs will shock me if they touch me!" Shadow said. Shadow tried to spin-dash into the robots, and they almost hit him, as he rolled to dodge it. "That almost hit me!" Shadow thought. He ran to kick at one, and it stabbed at him, he dodged it, and put out his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled. But nothing happened. No energy balls were fired from his hand. "Oh crap, I forgot that I threw away my chaos emerald!" Shadow said. He wasn't able to use his chaos force. He jumped up, and dodged yet another stab. He couldn't believe he had thrown away his only emerald left. Shadow threw in a punch and hit the robot, but it was made of a hard metalloid. Shadow didn't see but, the other robot was closing in behind him. Shadow was trapped. So he jumped up over the staffs, and over the other robot. He made a run for the door which would get him into the lab. He didn't even understand himself at the moment. Why was it so tempting to see inside that lab? Shadow was about to take off running when he felt a sharp sting in his neck. He fell to the floor, and couldn't move! He had been stabbed with the staff, and thrown into paralysis. He was paralyzed, and wasn't sure if it would ware off. One of the robots grabbed his wrist, and the other robot grabbed his opposite wrist, and the two started to drag him in the direction of the door, which led into the lab. Shadow knew something bad would come as punishment. And if it included death, Shadow wasn't taking any chances. But he just couldn't move. He tried, and no avail. Shadow suddenly felt angry, and waves of energy were bursting through his body. All of a sudden, the robots quit moving. And to Shadow's surprise, they just exploded, and Shadow was thrown back. Smoke filled a few parts o the hall, as the robots burned. Shadow, even though released, couldn't get up and move, due to the side effects of the paralysis.

It was about thirty minutes when the currents wore off, and Shadow, disoriented, got up to walk over to the robots. How could they just blow up? "That's weird." Shadow said. He ran over to the other end of the hall way, and another door, of course, was there. Shadow approached it, and it opened for him automatically. As expected, there was a large, lab looking type of room. Shadow walked in, as the door closed behind him. In the middle of the room, was a glass case, with many computers surrounding it. To the left and right, were two more doors, this was probably one of the many rooms. Shadow turned his attention to the glass case, and realized it had a large piece of stone inside of it, a carved one. He walked closer to see what it had on it. It had writing, of a different language, and pictures. Of a hedgehog, who looked much like Shadow. The hedgehog had long curly quills, and long stripes of color down them. To the left, was an echidna holding a weapon, the two sides seemed to be battling. Shadow started to turn around when he bumped into a computer, and accidentally hit the mouse. Suddenly, the screen came online. It slowly lighted up, and it had documents. Documents that said strange things: Shadow's past, The war, The emeralds, and many other related stuff. In the consol was a green chaos emerald. Shadow picked it up. What was an emerald doing in here? He removed it from computer, and clenched it. What was this place? Who owned it? How was it related to Shadow? He moved the mouse over to click on Shadow's past, but suddenly, some alarm went off. The lights in the room turned bright red, and an alarm was buzzing through the building. A speaker on the wall said: "Intruder alert! Sector 1: Level 56."

Shadow made a run out of the door still holding the emerald, and through the hall, as he made it to the other side, where the other door was, robots came pouring through the other door. "How do I get this thing open?" Shadow asked himself. He remembered the emerald in his hand. He put his hand out. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow blasted the door down, and made another quick run, blindingly through the jungle, not realizing were he was going, just escaping. He ran through the jungle, not seeing a clearing, not too far ahead of him. He could see robots coming toward him from behind him. His leg got caught on a vine, and he tripped into a clearing, an odd, square shaped clearing. It was as if someone mowed all of the grass and cut down the trees in this part. In the center, was a huge temple. What was a temple doing out here?

Shadow immediately got up from his spot, where he had tripped, and ran towards the temple, where an entrance was. Shadow jumped in, and was about to stop, when he felt himself drop, and he felt the chaos emerald fly out of his hand, what was happening. Everything went black…

Outside the temple, robots gathered around, one was about to enter the entrance, when a stone came crashing down over it. No other entrance was found around the temple, and what was it, and who was behind this? Shadow lay unconscious inside the temple, in a room, he had fallen into a booby trap. No telling how long it would be before the robots found him…

END CHAPTER

Send reviews.


	4. The hunt for Shadow

Chapter 3: The hunt for Shadow…

After escaping the clutches of some one's mysterious robots, Shadow fell unconscious inside of a strange temple. The big question was: Who's after Shadow?...

Shadow awoke inside the temple, but it wasn't dark anymore. This part was lit with torches all over the place. Shadow slowly got up. He immediately realized he dropped his chaos emerald. Those robots probably got what they were looking for. Who was behind this? Easy, the first thing that came to Shadow's mind was Dr. Eggman. It had to be. But why hadn't anyone seen that big glass dome? Well, the only explanation was none of the archeologists have made it this far yet, or, that they have been taken captive and have been robotisized. Shadow approached the steps. He looked around. Nothing but the steps. He kept walking up them, to a large room. With a large stone, similar to the one in the lab. It had more, unreadable writing on it. Shadow looked at the large stone. More hedgehogs and echidnas were charging at each other with torches and weapons.

"Was… this war?" Shadow thought to himself. But why did the hedgehogs look similar to him? With long curly quills covered in stripes of red. With small white fur on their chests. Covered in black. What did it mean? Shadow had been wondering… did this have something to do with his command of the Chaos Emerald's power? To his surprise, he found a green chaos emerald on the floor. "This is getting weirder and weirder…" Shadow said. He looked down, and saw a chaos emerald down, by his feet. How did it get there? "I though I had dropped it." Shadow said. He picked it up, and walked down a corridor.

----Inside the glass dome----

The dome was all smashed up. Shadow totaled that one room. The owner slowly approached the room. It was Dr. Eggman. He looked around. One of his robots walked up to him with the stolen emerald. Dr. Eggman snatched it from the robot's hand. "Good… the emerald was retrieved. Was the target destroyed?" Dr. Eggman asked. "No sir, the target escaped." The robot replied. "Show me the security camera film. I want to know who it was!" Dr. Eggman walked over to the large security computer. He pressed a few buttons on the key board, and soon he was watching the camera. He was surprised to see who it was. "Ah! Shadow, my very key to this… I want him brought to me! Go find him, send squads all across the mystic ruins. Take all witnesses captive." Dr. Eggman ordered the robot. "Yes sir!" It replied.

----Back inside the temple----

Shadow saw 7 holes in the bottom of the rock. "I wonder…" Shadow said to himself. He put the chaos emerald into one of the holes, it fit perfectly. The emerald suddenly flashed. Shadow tried to pull it back out. But no avail, it was stuck! He wondered how long he would be stuck in here. But then the emerald popped itself back out. "What the…?" Shadow said. He picked up the emerald. He heard a very loud bang coming from the top of the temple. Some of the rock in the roof started crumbling off. Then, the roof collapsed on Shadow, he watched, but it was too late to move. He knew he was about to die. There was a sudden flash, and Shadow fainted again. He awoke what seemed like in a second in front of Sonic and Tails. They were starring over him. He jumped up. "Calm down…" Sonic said. "CALM DOWN? I'm being hunted by Dr. Eggman! He wants my emerald. I found this one in some temple!... I… it must have been Chaos control that saved my life…" Shadow said. "What are you talking about?" Tails asked. "Let me explain… Sonic, as you know, I went into the jungle to take a walk to clear my head, so I come to this door after like two hours of running. There was a door, I went through with some robots, I destroyed them and entered the room the door led to. It was a large laboratory inside of a glass dome. The things I saw in there… they were unbelievable." Shadow stopped because Tails cut him off. "What was in there?" Tails asked. "A big stone, carved with markings of hedgehogs and echidnas charging at each other in a war. The hedgehogs had similar appearances to me, so then, I see this gray chaos emerald. I remove it from a container. The computer screens around me automatically come online. They have writing I can't understand. A different language. So, alarms go off and I run like hell. I come through a clearing in the jungle, a big temple, which is my only hiding spot, so, I ran up the steps and accidentally drop my gray emerald and don't have time to get it because dozens of robots are after me. I ran into the temple and passed out from hitting my head on a slide on the way underneath it. The robots are cut off from a trap door. When I awoke, I walked up to a carved stone just like the one in the lab, only bigger. Then, strangely, I find a green emerald on the ground. There was a loud ka-boom. The robots were blasting through the temple to catch me. The roof caved in and I thought I was about to get smashed, and then there is a flash of light and I end up here. It had to be chaos control that teleported me. I have one conclusion. It's Dr. Eggman." Shadow told them. "Not possible, if there was a lab back there, the archeologists would have found it!" Tails said. "Actually Tails, if you read the Station Square paper, the people that go out there don't come back…" Sonic replied. "Oh… that explains that…" Tails said. "We'll worry about the temple later, there are tons of robots headed this way, looking for me!" Shadow said. "He's right, we'll need aid in our fight, tell Knuckles right away!" Sonic said. "I'm on it!" Tails replied.

----On angle island----

Knuckles was lying next to the master emerald when he saw a flash of light. Shadow appeared in front of him. "Knuckles, there is no time to explain, the Mystic Ruins is under attack, now grab my hand!" Knuckles did as told. Shadow teleported them.

----In the Mystic Ruins----

Only Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Shadow were there to defend the Mystic Ruins secrets. For once, victory didn't seem likely… robots were lining up… it wasn't long until they came charging in their direction. Shadow clutched the Chaos Emerald in his fist hoping for the best. Everything was happening TOO fast, and it was all confusing…

END CHAPTER

Send reviews


	5. The battle

Chapter 4: The battle…

Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow ran into about 80 robots. Each of them spin-dashing and punching all in their path. Shadow clutched the green chaos emerald, his fists started to glow bright green. He tapped into the energy to harness the power. The robots charged into all four of them, they started attacking with their powers. Sonic, spin-dashing them. Knuckles, socking them with iron fists. Tails, also able to use spin-dash, and Shadow, throwing fists of chaos energy into the robots. They were using all of their strength at once. Shadow was destroying robots with his chaos blasts. He put up his open hand and shot blasts of green energy at the robots. Sonic didn't know what that power Shadow was using was, but he looked like he was a pro at it. Shadow was busting robots, until he saw a second assembly line, and they had those same electric staffs. Shadow turned to Sonic. "Don't let them hit you with the staffs, they shock you into paralysis!" Shadow said to them.

The robots attacked, Shadow did his best to dodge, but the robots were on each side. One of them swung at Shadow, he dodged it and kicked the robot. It fell back and dropped the staff. Shadow quickly grabbed the staff. Now to test it. Shadow stabbed a robot, and it dropped with small blue lines going across it. It worked, the staff disrupts the robots. Causing them to shut down. It had shocked the robot. He turned and hit more, they dropped to the ground. He yelled at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, "Pick up the staffs! They are very effective!" Shadow yelled as the three looked around for paralyzed robots. They each picked up a staff. Each of them started stabbing at robots, pretty soon, tons of robots were lying on the ground, twitching trying to move, but unable due to a disrupted circuit. More fell on the ground, and more and more kept coming. Shadow kept backing up. Until he put his back foot off of a cliff, and put it back. Behind him was a cliff, with a waterfall running off of it. "What doesn't the Mystic Ruins have?" Shadow asked. "Nothing!" Sonic answered. The robots were closing in. "We need to run! Follow me you guys, I know a good hiding spot." Shadow said, as the four began assaulting robots to clear a path to follow Shadow, eventually, they made it through, as the robots turned, all four ran at a high speed. "Were are we running to?" Sonic asked. "The temple!" Shadow replied. They all kept running. Until Shadow stopped. "What is it?" Knuckles asked. "I don't remember were it was!" Shadow said. "You mean were screwed here? I could still be on Angle Island and be safe! I come down here, without asking questions or any explanations to help you guys? What is going on?" Knuckles asked. "Well… This may have something to do with you…" Shadow said. Just then, robots came running through the bushes. "Just keep going," Sonic said, "I'll hold them off!" The others did as told. The ran what seemed to be next to a small river, and it seemed like they were slowly heading uphill. They ran out of the open, on a narrow cliff. They had no where else to go, they kept running. Until they reached the dead end. Shadow turned around, to see Sonic running fast to them, he slowed down. "There were too many of them!" He said. "Wimp." Knuckles said. Until he looked behind Sonic at the robots that were charging at them. "I… take it back!" Knuckles said.

The robots came and hit them all with the electric staffs, they fell to the ground. The robots followed the same routine and dragged them off, Shadow tried to chaos blast them like before but there were many more that just two this time. They were dragged to the glass dome, what seemed like an hour again. They all felt their strength returning, but when the robots saw them twitch as a sign of this, they shocked them again to make sure they didn't try any funny stuff. They were dragged through that same neon lit hall, into the glass dome. Once inside, they each saw the legendary carved stone Shadow mentioned. But they were taken to a different room, what seemed to be the heart of the glass dome. They were just laid on the floor, watching what seemed like a guy in black robes. He turned around and the face was immediately realized to be Dr. Eggman. Even though paralyzed, they were still able to lift their necks, and move their lips, enough to talk like they had a lisp problem from the numbness.

"I knew it… explain!" Shadow said. Sonic butted in. Whistles "Nice new look Doctor!" Sonic said. "Thank you, for your compliment, you may be robotisized last…" Dr. Eggman said. "What?" Knuckles yelled. "That's right, take them to the robotisizer room immediately." Dr. Eggman ordered. "Yes sir." The robots said.

"Can Sonic and Shadow go first? I'd like to watch them suffer for all of the crap they just got me into!" Knuckles said.

They were taken to the robotisizing room, with Dr. Eggman following. Each were shoved on a small circle on the floor, then glass capsules came down over them. They watched Dr. Eggman walk over to his computer control monitor, and punch in a few buttons. He then spoke, grinning an evil, menacing grin.

"Now since you are about to lose your souls to machines, I'll tell you about all of this. I've made the most important discovery ever, involving you Shadow…" Dr. Eggman said, as Shadow looked up, eyes wide and full with fear. Dr. Eggman spoke again.

"By hacking into my grandfather, Professor Gerald's old computer system, I found an old file on Shadow. Long ago, deep in the Mystic Ruins, my grandfather, along with old friends, stumbled into that temple. There, they found very old carved stones in an old language. Long ago, an ancient power, known as the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald were fought over. By echidnas tribes, and hedgehog tribes. They found a tomb, with an old book, they unscrambled the old language, and it was a book of spells. That 'so called' preserved this beings body. It was an old being, yes, perfectly preserved, but to old to sustain life, that DNA was taken and the bodies remains were perfect for cloning. In the cloning process, that body was destroyed being transferred, along with the memory. But my grandfather learned of that very old culture. The hedgehogs and echidnas were very powerful. They had an old bloodline connected to the chaos emeralds. He used Shadow as a weapon, and those memories of your loved one Maria, were just what happened while you were up there on that stupid ark. Some one anonymous told the G.U.N. army of the secret weapon, thus causing your terrible experiences. So, that's the story, and now, prepare to suffer no more…" Dr. Eggman saw tears of anger in Shadow's eyes. Dr. Eggman hit a switch and a light flashed from the top of the capsules….

END CHAPTER

Confused? Wondering what'll happen next? Read and find out… oh, and send reviews.


	6. Meeting Marerith

Chapter 5: Meeting Mare-rith.

"This is the end!" Shadow thought. The light beam came down. There was an unexpected flash. Eggman shut his eyes and re-opened them, Shadow, along with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, were gone.

"WHAT?" Eggman screamed.

Somewhere, at an odd shrine, Shadow and the others reappeared. Wondering were they were. And mostly, what was happening.

"Could someone, please tell me what's going on now?" Knuckles asked. "Knuckles, I'm as thumped as you are…" Shadow said.

Then, a hedgehog, much taller than any of the four stepped up to them. He looked like Shadow, but much taller. His quills, were curly and black… striped with red.

"Well… finally I got to you before Aerick." The hedgehog said. "Who's Aerick? Who are you? We're all confused, could you explain all of this before I die of heart attack?" Sonic asked. "I see… you've never heard of the legends, dwelling in your backgrounds have you?" The hedgehog asked. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" Shadow asked. "I am Mare-rith. Hedgehog guardian." He answered. "Did you teleport us with that chaos emerald in your hand?" Shadow asked. "Yes… I did. I suppose you're kin hid all of your ancestors secrets from you haven't they? I assume, you found that tomb. By the way, which one of you is Knuckles?" Mare-rith asked. "I am." Knuckles said. "I'll need to explain to you all… about an old myth… or told to be a myth… but it isn't… the story you are all about to learn is no myth, it's true…" Mare-rith said. "That thing… Dr. Eggman said. Was it true? About my body? About the cloning stuff they tied?" Shadow asked.

"I suppose I should tell you… the truth. Involving each of you… except for you there, the orange kitsune with two tails, who are you? This has nothing to do with you." Mare-rith said. "That's Tails," Sonic said, "He was taken in by my family. We are practically brothers." Sonic said. "Sonic?... what is your last name?" Mare-rith asked. "It's hedgehog." Sonic answered. "You can't fool me child, what is it really?" Mare-rith asked. "I told you, hedgehog." Sonic seemed agitated. "You are lying, tell me now, please." Mare-rith said. "It's hedgehog, you have a problem with that?" Sonic asked. "Boy, I can read your mind, quit fibbing, tell me the truth. I know your lying." Mare-rith kept on. "Okay, okay, it's actually Hedgusst. How did you know that?" Sonic asked. "I knew it… your family is the Hedgusst family." Mare-rith said. "My Uncle Chuck, he told me never to tell any one the family name… you knew him… didn't you?" Sonic asked. "Yes Sonic, I knew Sir Charles (Chuck). I knew him well. Our families have always kept a cursed secret. Including yours, Shadow. You… were cast into an infinite sleep by the echidnas-"Mare-rith was cut off. "What do the echidnas have to do with this? They, all but me are died out." Knuckles said. "Please allow me to finish. But after you were discovered Shadow, the time was right, and I've been searching for you three ever since. See, Shadow had been alive long ago. Almost 5,000 years ago. In that sleep, discovered by mankind, he never aged. At all. He was tormented and used for evil. Shadow, Maria wasn't your only family. You, happen to be my great… great… great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great… well, you get the point. You're my very old cousin. Maria is gone, and I realize after your memory was erased you only had her. But I will restore your memory. Now sit down. I must tell you all of a very long story. If you're confused, this will answer your questions. Now sit and be quiet." Mare-rith stopped.

"Long ago, there was a long war, going on. Without man's weapons and technology we have today. A very greedy echidna tribe, hunted for power. The hedgehogs, with leaders known as the royal Hedgusst family, kept the most powerful items in the world, out of wrong hands. The Master Emerald. Along with the seven Chaos Emerald. Only the royal hedgehogs had the very blood of the emeralds in them. They had books of spells. But one day, many more attackers came. So, the hedgehogs made a Royal Hedgusst Guild. It was a temple were the young hedgehogs were trained to defend their gift, the emeralds. They had books, used to learn the ways of the chaos control, you could learn many telekinetic powers with the training necessary. Those trained could use special spells and magical powers. Used to fight off enemies. One day, the most powerful leader of the echidna tribe struck against. They came with powerful weapons and armor to strike against them, to steal their emerald. Our warriors and spell casters would defend. But surprisingly lost. One of the Chaos Emeralds was stolen, along with a spell book. The echidnas read that book and used our spells against us. One day, the leader gathered all seven of them. He harnessed the energy and destroyed much of the world that day with war and destruction. The royal Hedgusst family and my own went into hiding. My very old cousin who hailed from that time, Shadow, offered to be casted into the tomb of light, for a one day, new hope eventually the echidnas died out. We figured it was no problem after that. The power of greed caused them to destroy themselves. We all figured that no one should ever know of this power. Our families and ancestors passed it down to us, and we still use that power today. Sonic, the reason you were never told was because your Uncle Chuck was afraid of Dr. Eggman getting a hold of the power. We spoke one last time before he was captured and robotisized. Ever since, I've been looking for you three. But never found you until now. One of the echidna families survived. No, I'm not speaking of Knuckles. But of Aerick, he's been looking for Knuckles, to get him to tell him of the location of the ancient power, to once again rule the world. I got to you before him thankfully. Over time, our cultures regrouped, and re-grew. Now, many of the Hedgehog and Hedgusst family own a Royal Hedgehog Guild far away hidden. I will take you there and train you, for your family always had the strange gift of the best command of Chaos Control. It naturally flows in your blood. Shadow, this is your chance for vengeance. Aerick was the secret person who reported on Professor Gerald, and got Maria killed. Sonic, this is your chance for revenge. Your family is all dead because of Aerick, telling Eggman of your families' secrets. It is because of him they are all dead. And Knuckles. It is his fault greed destroyed your tribe. He did this pain to you all. Now, about the kitsune, he may come with us if it is that necessary. All in favor of your sweet revenge, put your hand in the air, and say I. We must never let Aerick get to the Master Emerald here on Angel Island. Now who's with me?" Mare-rith asked.

Even with confused and sad looks on their faces, all four of them put their hands up and scream, "I!" Now with the truth told, it would take some time adjusting to it all. For it was developing to fast, and revenge was flowing through them… The Ancient Echidna tribe was responsible for their lives. Now, if they didn't stop it, it would cost the world's…

END CHAPTER

I know, maybe it is happening too fast, but wait. It'll all come into place.


	7. The guild

Chapter 6: The Royal Guild of Hedgusst…

Sonic immediately stopped at what he was doing, about to be taken to the guild Mare-rith just spoke of. "Hey, how do we know this isn't a trap, set up by Eggman? Why should we believe you?" Sonic asked. "Don't be a fool! Why would Eggman just have you in a robotisizer, about to turn you into his ultimate robot, and then let you loose to be captured again?" Mare-rith asked. Tails tapped Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic… he has a large point." Tails said. "Yeah… I guess so." Sonic said. "Now take my hand. Each of you, we will go to the guild. I'll prove it all exists." Mare-rith said. Each of them put their hand on top of Mare-rith's own hand. Then, Mare-rith stopped. "Wait, we leave the Master Emerald here! If Aerick finds out about it and Angle Island, he'll be here in a second with Echidna demons! Dr. Eggman could easily tell Aerick of its location, we must take it to the guild." Mare-rith said. "No, we cannot remove it from its sacred shrine," Knuckles said, "I can't do that!" "Knuckles, better at the guild than in Aerick's hands!" Mare-rith said. "Knuckles, you've been looking for answers to the Emerald's secrets and why it created you as a guardian, now could you just cooperate?" Sonic asked. "Fine, but when it's all over, the emerald is put back where it is!" Knuckles ordered. "Fine, everybody put your hands on the Master Emerald." Mare-rith said. Each of them did, there was a flash. Each of them opened their eyes.

"We're still here!" Knuckles said, in front of an exact replica of the alter on Angle Island. Until he turned around to a bright field, surrounded by a temple. With statues of Hedgehogs and Echidnas. All five of them looked to their left. Where an old hedgehog, who was green with white stripes on his quills, was reading a book. He was wearing glasses. He looked up to about five echidnas, and seven hedgehogs. He then spoke to them. "Try your chaos power on that stone wall with the target painted on it." The hedgehog said. The young hedgehogs and echidnas obeyed. They each put up their hands. Their hands started to glow green, and they blasted a green energy ball at the wall, each caused a small green explosion of the wall.

Sonic and the other turned to Mare-rith. He put up his hand. "Follow me, and carry the Master Emerald with you, I suspect it's very heavy. So help each other, I will guide you to the shrine we will place the Master Emerald in." Mare-rith said. "What's this shrine we're at for then?" Sonic asked. "This is were we will place the chaos emeralds when we have found one. Now follow me." Mare-rith said. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow grabbed the Master emerald, with Tails holding it up a little. They followed Mare-rith into the temple. Where he eventually came to a halt, in front of a shrine. With a familiar female echidna standing up in front of it. Sonic then spoke. "Mare-rith, what are all of these echidnas doing here? I thought we had war with them." Sonic said. "Yes, these echidnas, like Knuckles, want revenge on Aerick and have pledged themselves to us. They have had ancestors who were also related to hedgehogs." Mare-rith answered. They slowly approached the shrine.

The female echidna turned around to be Tikal. Each of them gasped but Shadow and Mare-rith. "What? What is it?" Shadow asked. "Tikal? Is it you?" Sonic asked. "So, Mare-rith finally found you, I knew he would. We have much to discuss. It is almost dinner time. If you would, please place the emerald in the center of the shrine, I'll join you each shortly." Tikal walked down the steps. Eight choas followed her. "What's with all of those choas with her?" Shadow whispered. "She always has choas following her. I have no clue why, she has a thing for them, a crazy thing." Sonic said. Shadow turned to Tikal who was half way across the room, she turned and smiled at him. He hardly smiled, but this time it was easy, he actually smiled back, and then turned to Mare-rith. "Come… follow me to the guild's dining room. I am the leader of the guild. The Hedgusst family left it in my hands." Mare-rith said as the others followed.

It was later they sat at the table, followed by Tikal. She sat the food on the table. What was it? roasted pig?... Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles never ate these foods often. They usually stuffed themselves with junk food. "Well, dig in." Tikal said as she shrugged. Sonic immediately grabbed a chicken leg, a few grapes. He grabbed any thing edible. He stuffed his face with all kinds of fruits. And a lot of fried chicken. Tikal suddenly spoke. "So, are you all up to it?" Tikal asked. Shadow looked up. "Up to what?" Shadow asked. "Well up to training of course. Tomorrow you will undergo physical and Chaos Control training. Knowing as ancient blood flows through each of your veins, you should have much ease learning spells and magic. And especially moves for swordsmanship." Tikal said. "Swords?" Sonic asked. "Yes, and guns, we will test your targeting skills. To see some accuracy." Mare-rith said. "What weapons will we use?" Knuckles asked. "What weapons won't you use? We'll test you with almost any necessary weapon essential for combat of any kind." Mare-rith. "Sounds pretty hard-core! I can't wait." Sonic said.

They talked for many hours. Eventually they realized, it was almost midnight. Sonic got up out of his chair. "It's about time to hit the sack." Sonic said. "Excuse me?" Mare-rith said. "He means it's time to go to bed." Tails answered. "Yes, I will take you to your dormitories. Tomorrow, you will train." Mare-rith said. "Sweet, where to?" Sonic asked.

"Follow me." Mare-rith said.

He led them to a room, of four beds. "Well, you will sleep here." Mare-rith said.

"What about all of our stuff at home? We have clothes and stuff. We have bills to pay! Well, actually, I only pay bills, but what about all of our stuff?" Sonic asked. "Taken care of." Mare-rith said. About dozens of hedgehogs and echidnas came in with all kinds of suit cases. Packed with stuff, they sorted them out and put the bags by each of them. Except Shadow. He suddenly felt left out. "Be bright, be calm. If you don't have stuff, well just start your new life now." Shadow thought to himself. "You'll each be living here. The rest of your life." Mare-rith said. "Bogus man! What about the world outside, and all of our friends? What about decent food?" Sonic asked. "Don't worry, once you've learned all about chaos control, you'll be able to teleport and explore just about anywhere in the world, as long as you keep the guild a secret. Other than that, you're free to do what ever. And mind you, our warriors get paid exceptionally well. Believe me, it is great to have you here." Mare-rith said. Each of the four looked at each other, then faced Mare-rith. "That… sounds good." Sonic said. "Good, now get rest. Tomorrow training starts." Mare-rith said. He left the room.

Sonic and the others got comfortable in that big room. They noticed more statues were hanging on the walls. This room looked like all the others. They searched their bags, looking for every belonging, and everything that could be stolen. Eventually they were satisfied to see everything was there. Plus, Mare-rith promised they could easily go anywhere when they learned one simple teleport trick. When having nothing to do, they were free to teleport anywhere, as long as they kept the guild a secret. Especially from their other friends who weren't one of the guild.

Once they were each in their beds, Sonic started talking. "So… what do you guys think?" Sonic asked. "What kind of question is that? Shadow and I just found our reasons to be alive. We can have revenge, and be sure we never suffer again. We've been given a gift I say." Knuckles said. "Mare-rith has so much evidence, this couldn't possibly be a joke." Tails said. "This is happening to fast…" Sonic said. "I'm glad to be here," Tails said, "I've got nothing to do with this. And I end up with the guild. Tails finished. "What do you mean, my family and I grew up with you, you were like one of us. You're like my brother Tails." Sonic said. "Sonic, how did you end up trusting Mare-rith so quickly?" Shadow asked. "I knew who he was, he used to visit my house and drink coffee with my Uncle Chuck, they told me to go away for a while as long as they spoke. I did as told, but sometimes I got caught, and was told never to expose what I heard. I did so." Sonic said. "All we need is time to adjust to this." Tails said. "I need no time," Shadow said, "I've been wanting to avenge Maria so long. I can now, I'll fulfill my promise and help those by destroying the threat that is Aerick." Shadow finished. "Well, we need rest for tomorrow. We've all had plenty of time to think this over, and we vowed to be one of the Hedgusst warriors. Now good night everyone." Sonic said. Each of them quickly fell asleep.

But somewhere far away, Aerick was in Eggman's lab, in a dark robe so Eggman wouldn't ever know his identity related to the findings in the Mystic Ruins. He was speaking with Eggman, bribing him.

"So… I see that they escaped your lab…" The person in the dark robe said. "You better pay up good for this one. Our negotiation plan better go as I say if you want allegiance and access to my robotic army!" Eggman said. "Do not worry of that. I have your chaos emerald you requested me to find. Say, how many emeralds do you have?" The person asked. "Three, but I'd rather much not share information to strangers. Although we've been working together for a month now, you refuse to show your true identity." Eggman said. "Yes, well, tell me what happened when they disappeared." The person said. "I was about to robotisize them, then there was a flash and they were just… gone!" Eggman said. "I knew it, its Mare-rith…" The person said. "What? Mare-who?" Eggman asked.

END CHAPTER

Send reviews, much more is to come. I know, I never have news, but I never will… unless it has to do with either the story, reviews, or why I can't upgrade a chapter for a long period of time.


	8. The training starts

Chapter 7: The guild's training…

"Wake up!" Sonic awoke to see Mare-rith yelling at all of them. "I said get up, come and eat your breakfast immediately!" Mare-rith yelled. Sonic slowly got up and walked out of the room followed behind the others. He walked to the same dining room. His eyesight was still blurry. He looked around. "What's for breakfast?" Sonic asked. Mare-rith put four bowls of oatmeal on the table. "Oatmeal?" Sonic asked. "It's healthy for you." Mare-rith said. "I usually skip breakfast." Sonic said. "That is unhealthy, get used to eating in the morning, that oatmeal is the best and most sweetest around." Mare-rith said. Sonic ate a spoonful. "Not half bad." He said. He suddenly ate more and more of it. Until his bowl was empty. He drank whatever was in his cup. It was orange juice. He drank it all. "What now?" Sonic asked. "Now, you await your friends to finish eating." Mare-rith said. Sonic sat down disappointed. Soon they were done. "Good, follow me." Mare-rith said. Each of them did as told. They walked outside. To a wall with targets.

"First, is your accuracy test. Take the pistol I give you and await my instructions." Mare-rith handed them each a pistol. "Okay, on three, you will shoot the targets as many times as possible. The echidna over by the targets is here to grade you…now, one… two… three! GO!" Each of them started firing at the targets, with goggles on. Sonic decided to take his off. He disobeyed a rule. Once the time limit was up, Mare-rith said, "STOP!" They quit shooting. "Now, the echidna will grade each of you." Mare-rith said. The green echidna stood up. He then spoke. "Shadow's grade: 97, Knuckles' grade: 85, Tails grade: 100, Sonic's grade: 17." The echidna finished. "Sonic, do you realize why you failed this test?" Mare-rith asked. "Uh…" Sonic was dumbfounded. "You took off the damned goggles!" Mare-rith screamed, "Never ever disobey the rules." "Yes sir…" Sonic replied.

"Good. Now, I'll take you to the melee combat test. Each of you will go head to head, and fight. Maybe Sonic has learned something of the accuracy test. Hm… perhaps to heed my warning." Mare-rith said. They walked to a ring with a metal fence around it. "Here, each of you are to be given a sword." Mare-rith said, "I'll hand you one, then follow my instructions." He handed them each a sword. "First up is Knuckles and Shadow! Into the ring!" Mare-rith shouted. They each entered the ring. Wielding some old swords. "Now, there are rules. #1: No cheating in any way, #2: You are to stop immediately under my command when I call the match over. That is all. Here, we shall learn the arts of Hedgusst battle. Don't become greedy with your swings, allow your opponent to make a bad move and strike at the wisest time. That is all, BEGIN!" Mare-rith shouted.

Shadow and Knuckles started, they swung into each other's direction, and locked swords. They were pushing back into the opposite direction. Knuckles let go, causing Shadow to stumble. Knuckles swung at Shadow, and Shadow ignited the jets under his jet shoes. He shot into the air, and dived at Knuckles, who jumped put of the way, Shadow landed and blocked Knuckles' attack. Shadow walked backwards, he knew never to turn your back on the opponent, as he was walking, Knuckles charged into him; Shadow evaded the attack and tripped Knuckles by the leg. Knuckles fell to the ground. Shadow held the sword not far from Knuckles head. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mare-rith shouted, "Shadow is the winner." Shadow and Knuckles exited the ring. Sonic was about to walk in when Mare-rith grabbed Sonic's arm. "Did I yet give you orders?" Mare-rith asked. "No sir." Sonic said. "Get back Sonic, I don't want to tell you again." Mare-rith said. He paused for a second, irritated with Sonic. "Now, Sonic and Tails, you may enter the ring." Mare-rith said as Sonic ran into the ring, followed by Tails.

"Alright, go!" Mare-rith yelled. Sonic and Tails started to duel with the swords. "Tails," Sonic said, "If you're going to last in my family's guild, you've gotta get tough! How's this for a lesson?" Sonic grabbed both ends of the sword and tackled into Tails, who smacked the dirt floor in the arena hard. Sonic swung into Tails' direction, Tails quickly rolled backwards into a summersault. Sonic stumble Tails swung at Sonic, but was surprised when he blocked him how hard the blade rattled. Tails was pushed back by the force. Sonic ran at Tails and swung at him, Tails evaded it, able to have a free shot at Sonic, he swung at Sonic, who blocked it, pushing Tails back, this time Tails dropped his blade from all the shaking. He stumbled to grab it as Sonic jumped to hit Tails, he rolled on the dirt, covered in it now. But at least he dodged the hit. Tails arose to see Sonic just swinging at Tails. Tails put the sword in the way. Sonic smacked it straight out of his hands. Tails was about to move, when Sonic put his blade in front of Tails. Joking, Sonic said, "Not another move mate." Sonic finished. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mare-rith said. Sonic dropped the blade on purpose, he tackled Tails into the dirt hard. "OW!" Tails yelped. "Get used to blows like that. You'll need a lot of roughing up." Sonic said. "Sonic, you lose." Mare-rith said. "What? Why?" Sonic asked. "I gave orders the round was over, yet you again assault Tails." Mare-rith said. "I was playing, toughening him up!" Sonic said. "You know the rules. You too fail this test also." Mare-rith said, "Now, Tails and Shadow will duel." Mare-rith finished. Tails and Shadow awaited Mare-rith to speak. "Enter the ring." Mare-rith said. Tails and Shadow entered. They bowed to each other and walked to opposite corners. Sonic made a noise, "Hmph!" He said irritated. "GO!" Mare-rith said.

Tails and Shadow ran into each other, locking blades. Shadow easily pushed Tails back, Tails once again pulled off a sweet move. He rolled backwards, somersaulting.

Shadow came in for another swing. Tails moved. They were starting to sweat now. Tails went for Shadow, swinging at him. Shadow blocked it, and again pushed Tails back, this time he was used to Tails pattern, but Tails didn't somersault backwards again. He was smart enough to realize Shadow would come in from behind, so Tails just hopped out of the way. Shadow waited, and so did Tails. They stood for a little bit. Waiting for one of them to make a move, eventually Tails grew more impatient than Shadow. He went in for a hit, Shadow was going to block again. He pushed in Tails' direction. Tails moved his blade, causing Shadow to swing into thin air, and stumble, Tails was about to hit Shadow in the back while he had a chance, but Shadow swung his sword at Tails' feet, tripping Tails. Tails fell. He dropped his sword and Shadow picked it up. Shadow put his sword in front of Tails' head. Mare-rith gave the word. "That's enough!" Tails and Shadow exited the ring. The same green echidna approached the ring, to grade them again. "Shadow's grade: 100, Knuckles grade: 50, Tails grade: 85, Sonic's grade: 0." The echidna said. "You will have to learn Sonic, start paying attention." Mare-rith said.

Tails approached Shadow. "Good job." Tails said. "You too." Shadow said. The two shook hands and smiled. Sonic sat there thinking. "How do they respect each other so easily?" Sonic though.

"Alright, one more test, then lunch time." Mare-rith said. He walked to another wall of targets. "The most important test of all! How to learn Chaos Magic. You will each first need a chaos emerald to start off with. I'm sorry Tails, you will have to sit out here. You just don't have our blood in you. I'm sorry, please do not feel left out, you have other useful talents they don't. Now, every student who starts off has to use a chaos emerald. To tap into its power. Those who have mastered that power, can tap into it hundreds of miles away, and still have a very tight focus on it. This guild only has two chaos emeralds, the other five are still out there, somewhere. Each student will hold the emerald and use the magic. The first spell is the most simple one. But when you master it, it can be the most deadly and powerful. It is called a chaos sphere. I'll give you the emerald, and you try to make a green energy ball using your mind. Then, we'll practice shooting it at the targets on the wall. We'll start with you Sonic. The only rule is, don't hit anyone else around you, or anything, only that target." Mare-rith said. He handed Sonic the crystal blue chaos emerald. "This one, I can't screw up!" Sonic said. He looked at the emerald. He focused on it. He started shaking a little. He could feel a burn in his palm. It started to glow green. It formed a hand size green flame ball in his hand. "Good, let's see if you can maintain it without the emerald in your hand. Mare-rith removed the emerald form Sonic's hand. To his surprise, the energy ball remained completely functional. It didn't die out at all. "Good, throw it at the target." Mare-rith ordered. Sonic through it at the target, it made a miner explosion, and a part of the target decinigrated. Sonic walked behind the others.

Shadow and Knuckles did it too. Shadow did it better than Sonic by a little bit. Knuckles struggled, but it worked out. By the end of the test, the green echidna walked up to them.

"Sonic's grade: 100, Shadow's grade: 105, Knuckles's grade: 80." The green echidna said.

"Now, you each proved to certainly be one of us. Mr. Tails Prower, we'll watch your career carefully, we really consider you one of us." Mare-rith said. They walked to lunch.

Once at the table, as they started eating, Mare-rith began speaking.

"This training will last about a full month. Even then, you won't be able to master the techniques, but be able to fight with them, tomorrow, we'll go over many studies and more tests. Be prepared.

Sonic and the others seemed confident. Until a few weeks passed by. They were showing the best of all the students. But still, the work proved to be a major pain in the ass.

END CHAPTER

The training will go about one more chapter.

Then it gets to exceed more. Send reviews.


	9. More tiring training

Chapter 8: No wait! The training gets worse!

----A week later----

A week passed by, they went over a few new things. Learned some new techniques and spells. Starting next week, they would learn the arts of Hedgusst battle. Plus, how to take down certain enemies. Sonic eventually passed his accuracy test. He wasn't too pleased about Tails beating him in combat. He only got lucky. Tails mostly improved on studying, and techniques. Knuckles and Shadow quickly got the hang of things. The training got more tiring each day. And unlike school, they didn't get the weekends off. The training was becoming a large pain. Sonic was still breaking rules out of plain boredom. They got to a new week.

----Two weeks later----

Sonic continued to break rules, and continued to get a few bad grades. He was still often scolded by Mare-rith. None of them got sleep, but due to talent, they each kept going. Sonic was able to be 10 miles away from a chaos emerald and use his powers by the end of the first week. Shadow was able to be about 15. Knuckles struggled a bit. They learned many new spells. The arts of swordsmanship, along with accuracy test. They progressed well. But they each rarely saw Tikal. She was like some ghost. They studied together in their rooms and took tests. They learned about the world and it's true dangers. How to counter Aerick's tribes attacks. They all started to really get the hang of their powers. They did in days what the average student does in weeks. After all, they had royal unknown blood. Even though they were told that they would be finished in weeks, Mare-rith was blinded. It may take them another month to be able to finish their training. Like Mare-rith said, even with training done, you won't fully understand at first. He had too much confidence in them, that is the mistake he made when they started training. It was each of their attitudes that held them back, but they grew more powerful.

----Another two weeks----

Each day they went over a few new things, and many old things. They practiced with each other in combat each day. Just as they were told, the guild had almost any weapon created. It was true, they used most of the weapons there. Once they were done, they would be free to help search for Aerick, and find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. They got much better quickly, by now, they could be over 50 miles from any kind of Chaos Emerald. Sonic was soon taught that the power of his power rings meant nothing compared to his training there. That power was like an amateur compared to Mare-rith's abilities. Sonic was still being scolded, but less now. They got more and more tired. Sonic couldn't stand being away from the outside world. But Mare-rith promised he would soon learn the Chaos teleport technique to be mastered soon. Sonic would be free again to roam, and search for the missing chaos emeralds. Shadow was improving the most. Revenge was burning in him, he was on fire each day. He won many combat battles. Once he found Aerick, he would kill him for what Aerick did to Maria. He would kill him for erasing his memory. And kill him for all the success he gave to Robotnik.

Tails got tougher, and could take more blows. Sonic could tackle Tails and Tails would still be standing sometimes. He was also progressing well. But still, there was a freakin' month to go!

----Through out the month----

They got to be very powerful, and strong. With the blood in their veins. They truly belonged in that guild. Mare-rith became impressed with their abilities. He had seen this coming, he knew they could do it. It was their true purpose. Shadow had been waiting for a long time for this. Their ending training was not far at all. They would go on a big hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. They had completed their training.

----The end of the month----

They were finished. Sonic would be able to teleport with all the concentration in his mind. He and the others had done so well. They did so good, that Mare-rith granted them allowed to bring one of the guild's chaos emeralds with them, to help in battle. He held a ceremony in front of the Master Emerald shrine.

----At the ceremony----

Sonic stood in front of about 150 students of the guild. He along with Shadow, Knuckles and Tails were at the top of the shrine, up its steps. Tikal was approaching them at the top of the steps, followed by Mare-rith. She was carrying that blue chaos emerald. She handed it to Shadow. Mare-rith turned around to the crowd. "SILENCE!" He yelled.

The noise died out.

"Tomorrow these brave hedgehogs, echidna and kitsune will go in high hopes of gathering the seven mystic chaos emeralds. They will venture with one, to aid them in their quest. The emerald will enrich their power. They will find and also crush Aerick. The Aerick tribe will be taken down. There will be a great feast tonight in celebration of these legendary ones of the Hedgusst family. So let the celebration begin!" Mare-rith yelled.

The crowd screamed in joy. Mare-rith turned to the four. "Remember, you may do whatever you like, just as long as you don't stray off task too much, also, remember, do not tell anyone of the guild. You should pack and sleep tonight… after we party!" Mare-rith said.

Sonic and the others did pack, they agreed Shadow would hold onto the emerald. Shadow, at the festival, strayed from the others. He knew there was something the guild had about his family somewhere. About his father. Who cast Shadow into the tomb. Shadow went past the Chaos emerald shrine, he wandered past areas of the guild he had never seen before. He came to a statue. It was at the end of a large hallway with fancy red carpet rolled along the way. Shadow walked to the statue. A large hedgehog was carved that looked almost just like Shadow. Except it was taller with a beard. The statue had more. The hedgehog had his arm around a smaller hedgehog. That WAS Shadow. It was father and son, it had to be…

"So, you've seen it…" A voice came from the end of the hallway. Shadow, startled, turned to see Tikal, she approached him. "His name was Taran… He was just like you, so brave and respectful, they say… I… know where you can read all about him. I'll take you to the library." Tikal said. "Why are you doing all this for me?" Shadow asked. "I know what it feels like, to lose someone dear to you. I, like Knuckles, lost my tribe to Aerick's powerful clan. His family was evil for centuries. Now come…" Tikal said, as Shadow followed her to the library.

Shadow was in the library, with Tikal through the whole festival. He studied about his family, all of it. He read a very long book quickly. With tears in his eyes, it answered so many questions he was so afraid to ask. He started to cry. His father was killed in a battle, along with his mother. To stop Aerick's family. He was there only child. A dear one. His family and Sonic's were good friends. They joined forces against evil. But still lost. Shadow closed the last book. It was far past midnight.

He got up to see Tikal, still here. He hugged her crying. "Thank you…" He said cheerfully. She hugged him back. "Now go to your friends, get rest. We'll meet again…" Shadow headed to his room, where he fell asleep to dark nightmares…

END CHAPTER

Send reviews


	10. The after burns

Chapter 9: The first of the emeralds…

Shadow woke up… only to fell like he was about to explode. His head hurt. He didn't get sleep last night. After Tikal showed him about his true family, he had nightmares. More like visions of the past. He had dreamt about his father battling with a dark echidna, he had been overpowered by too many, and was wounded. He felt like he had seen the whole actual fight. He had seen his family die. Suddenly, he realized Sonic had woke him up. Sonic was standing up, over Shadow. He was speaking.

"Shadow, c'mon and get up, it's freakin' 11:57! Wake up, pack your stuff!" Sonic was yelling. His words came clear, Shadow's eyesight became more visible, and much less blurry. Shadow climbed out of his bed, and got his jet shoes on. He got his things together. Sonic approached him. "Remember, we agreed you would hold onto our Chaos Emerald." Sonic handed Shadow a crystal blue emerald. Shadow put it in his backpack. They would search, each of them carrying a pistol, a sword, a pack of arrows, and the emerald for starting weapons. They figured as long as they kept their mouths shut, no one would know about the weapons they had. Or the guild.

Mare-rith wasn't totally sure about Sonic keeping weapons be himself. He might get hurt out of clumsiness. But he made sure they had plenty of items in their backpacks for a LONG trip. They were each given 4,000 $ for starting money, for food and buying amo, and they were given… a license to kill. They were off. To search for the legendary chaos emeralds.

They were walking down the hall, to the dining room, they would eat breakfast with Tikal and Mare-rith. They sat down, the food was already on the table. "Dig in." Mare-rith said. They started to eat, then Sonic spoke. "Shadow, where were you last night?" Sonic asked. "I'd rather not talk about it…" Shadow said. "I took him to the library, he was shown the truth about his family. About the Hedgehog and Hedgusst family. "Oh goody, what did you learn?" Sonic asked. "My family is dead. Satisfied now Sonic?" Sonic just stood confused. "I'm sorry Shadow… these are hard times… we didn't want you to be hurt, but, you each eventually were told the truth…" Mare-rith said. "Aw, come on Shadow, we've gone through the same thing, that's why we're in this together…" Sonic said. "I know… but… it's too hard… I had some strange nightmares last night… about my dad…" Shadow said. "Anyone with painful memories has nightmares for a while… we've all been through it." Mare-rith said.

Shadow felt more comfortable now, but nothing could take away the pain. Not even Maria. Not until Aerick was dead!

After eating, Mare-rith took them to the shrine, with all of their things and backpacks, they would chaos teleport to their destination.

"Now, when you teleport, be sure to do it in a non-public area. Teleport to an area where no one sees it! You are to begin your search in Station Square. Then, when you have made some progress, report back to us and we'll send you some where else. You can do this. With the bond you share with the chaos power, use your chaos senses. Your bond will lead you to the first Chaos Emerald. Now go, to the area, Station Square, you know how to teleport…" Mare-rtih said. "Goodbye Shadow." Tikal said.

They each put their hands in the air. Then, each of them yelled: "CHAOS CONTROL!" There was a flash, then, in a flicker of light, they were gone.

----Somewhere in Station Square, near a deserted apartment.----

Another flash appeared, and they were teleported in a dark ally, behind a deserted apartment. "Sweet, let's go have some fast food." Sonic said. "Sonic, we just ate." Knuckles said. "I haven't eaten an actual pizza in a long time! I just can't wait!" Sonic ran, and the others followed him. "Sonic, we'll eat all the junk food you want later, first we find that emerald!" Shadow said. Sonic slowed down. "Alright…" Sonic said. "Now calm, you'll find the emerald." Shadow said. There was a flash. Sonic and the others ran to it. They weren't taken far. They were taken near the old train station which Sonic and Shadow went on to the Mystic Ruins. Past that to a beach. There was a bright light at the bottom of the reef near the beach. "That was easy." Sonic said. "Du'h, the chaos emerald was like, two blocks away.

"Okay, I can't swim, who's going in?" Sonic asked. "Let's use a spell." Tails said. "Not here, it's in a public area." Shadow said. "Follow me!" Sonic said. They followed him. He led them to a hotel, by the side of it. It was just on the ridge of a reef. "Sonic, if we loose balance walking across this thing, we'll fall in. Plus, what if someone's watching?" Knuckles asked. "These windows along this ledge are tented, no one can see in or out of them. They're for private honeymooners." Sonic said. "Alright, let's get walking!" Tails said. They started to walk along the ledge. The ledge was a slight dap of concrete hanging on the wall, just above the ocean reef. They were walking on it, holding the weight of their backpacks. Tails stopped. "Guys, we should use the spell here." Tails said. "Which one?" Sonic asked. "The energy shield." Shadow said. "Why that one?" Sonic asked. "This will form and air pocket in the shield under water. We'll need to walk under water." Shadow said. "Alright, let's cast the spell." Knuckles said. "Energy bubble form!" Shadow said. The emerald lit up in his bag, the energy ball formed around them. "Each of us, are supposed to walk in the water?" Sonic asked. "Yes, on three, we jump in!" Shadow said. "One… two… three!" They each jumped in, and splashed the water, slowly sinking under.

Soon, the energy bubble touched the mud at the bottom. Shadow could see the bright emerald shining again. Sonic suddenly blurted out. "How did an emerald end up at the bottom of the ocean?" Sonic asked. "Uh… about a three months ago, I through it in, just before Sonic and I met up again." Shadow said. "Why would you chunk an emerald, and never tell us?" Tails asked. "I didn't feel safe with it being around, so I made sure it never continued to haunt me. It was like a lust of dark power. I knew something would go wrong with it around…" Shadow said. "Like what?" Sonic asked. "Like Aerick, if I kept the emerald it could have it easier to track me down, then he could have beat Mare-rith to me." Shadow said. "True, I see now, well it's a good thing we've already found a new one. But I have a feeling that the next ones won't be as easy." Tails said. "Yes, I think we got lucky too, but still, do you think Mare-rith somehow knew it was here?" Knuckles asked. "Nah, this was just an easy place to ask around and read others thoughts who know about it. Plus Mare-rith knew if one was here, it was a public area and it would end up in the papers if someone found it." Sonic said. "Yeah, and most of all, Mare-rith knew that Aerick wouldn't dare start a fight in a crowd of people." Tails said. Just then, they realized Shadow was just about to reach the emerald. He put his hand out of the bubble, and pulled the emerald back in. "Guys, we should hurry, my shield is dissipating. It's getting hard to maintain its form." Tails said. "You're right, let's activate our stealth invisibility, so we can just head straight up to the beach from here." Sonic said.

----Somewhere outside the city----

Eggman was in his egg-o-matic, buzzing around with a scanner. He was holding a scanner, looking for the chaos emerald. Aerick was next to him. He suddenly got bored. Once again, Aerick was in a dark robe, hiding his identity. "Eggman, have any information I can look at?" The person in the robes asked. "Why not read the daily paper?" Eggman asked. Aerick got a newspaper from a compartment in the egg-o-matic. On the front of the paper was Sonic, a big picture of him. And in addition, in big words were: "WHERE HAS OUR HERO GONE? HE'S BEEN GONE FOR 3 MONTHS!"

"Sonic Hedgusst…" The person mumbled. "Sonic, oh, Sonic Hedgehog." Dr. Eggman said. "Hedgehog?" The person in robes asked. "Yes, hedgehog, I've been hunting him down forever. But if I started something in this city, I'd be caught by police in 5 minutes." Eggman said. "Land your hovercraft on that beach. I sense an emerald." The person in robes said. "My scanner doesn't show anything." Eggman said. He hit a few buttons and his egg-o-matic landed. Aerick jumped out. "I sense another chaos user." Aerick mumble to himself. He put his hand in the air. Sonic and the others had just got on shore, still cloaked by their spell. Suddenly, Shadow and Sonic felt like their energy was being sucked out of them. Their invisibility and shield dissipated completely. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow fell to the ground, Tails immediately knew what had happened as Sonic fell to the ground clutching his head. He saw Eggman. "MY HEAD!" Sonic yelped. "Our connection… to the chaos power has been cut off!" Shadow said. Aerick approached them. Shadow jumped up immediately. Aerick couldn't hold off all of their powers to the chaos power at once. He let go of the spell. Shadow took a loaded pistol from his backpack. He pointed it at the person in black robes.

The unknown person took a blade out from behind him. He held it in Shadow's direction. Sonic and Knuckles slowly got up. Sonic looked stunned at first. Until he saw Eggman. Shadow fired the pistol. Aerick shielded himself with a chaos shield, the bullet bounced off and flew somewhere else. Aerick grinned under his cloak. "So, I've finally found you… Shadow Hedgehog." The person said. Shadow glared at him. "So, I've found you… Aerick…" Shadow mocked. The battle to protect the Red Chaos Emerald was on. Shadow was never going to let it go.

END CHAPTER

I know, this chapter may have sucked, but send reviews.


	11. The fight for the emerald

Chapter 10: The battle for both emeralds…

Aerick was holding a blade, prepared for combat. He could sense they had not only the just discovered emerald, but the one from the guild. "So, you carry two emeralds… one from the Guild of Hedgusst." Aerick said. "You aren't getting either one!" Sonic said. "I'll take the emerald, and kill you, each. Once I find the location of the guild, I'll squash it like a bug beneath my feet." Aerick said.

Over by his egg-o-matic, Eggman looked confused. "What the hell?" He thought to himself.

Shadow fired three more bullets at Aerick, they only bounced off of his shield. He grinned again. "Four guild students, even those of a royal family would lose to me." Aerick said. Shadow fired another bullet and another. Until he ran out of ammunition. He dropped the gun, and pulled the sword out of his bag. Sonic and the others followed Shadow's lead. Shadow swung at Aerick who shielded himself again. The force pushed Shadow off of his feet. Eggman got in his egg-o-matic, to help Aerick in the fight. Sonic through green chaos balls at Aerick, Knuckles did too. Tails grabbed a book from his backpack. On the cover read: The book of chaos spells. Tails searched through it. He soon came to a spell called shield disruption. Tails spoke. "Sonic, I'm going to say a spell that'll disrupt his shield, when I'm done, put your hand up and cast the power!" Tails said. Shadow eventually got up on his feet again. Tails started saying the spell. "Chaos power, I call upon the greater good of the light, cast the spell upon the darkness. To protect the servers of the seven chaos enriched by the heart of power, CHAOS SHIELD DISRUPT!" Tails said. The others casted the spell. Aerick's shield disappeared. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles charged at him. Dr. Eggman, in his hovercraft, started shooting lasers at Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles. "Someone take him down!" Tails said. "I'll do it!" Sonic jumped in the air to counter the lasers. He was toying with Eggman, attacking the egg-o-matic a little, when he had the chance.

All wasn't so well with Aerick's fight. He was beating Shadow and Knuckles at sword arts. Their so called arts of Hedgusst to counter Aerick's attacks weren't working. Shadow came in for a swing, as he blocked it, he put his other hand out and created a shield barrier, an electric one. Knuckles was coming in for a hit, but just then, the shield appeared. Knuckles was shocked severely by the energy coming from the shield. He was stunned, open for an attack. Aerick did the chaos blast spell. The most simple, yet deadly attack. He shot a big green ball, Knuckles was hit and throw into the water. He became very weak. That chaos blast was the hardest to ever hit him in training. Mare-rith had never hit so hard. Aerick was like super sonic compared to Mare-rith. "That leaves you, Shadow… the Hedgehog." Aerick said.

Tails ran over to Knuckles in the water. Knuckles was too heavy to be pulled by Tails out of the water. Tails could do nothing but hold Knuckles head above the water to keep him from drowning.

"YOU KILLED MARIA!" Shadow said swinging furiously. His hits became more powerful, his hits were harder to block. Shadow was about to get his revenge, he would avenge Maria. Shadow swung at Aerick, once Aerick tried to block it, Shadow pushed back very hard. "Time to die old man…" Shadow said to Aerick in a deep, harsh voice. Shadow pushed so hard Aerick was being pushed back in the dirt. Shadow let go, Aerick was still trying to push. Just as Aerick tripped, Shadow put his hand out. He blasted a very bright green energy ball at Aerick, he was thrown back. He looked lifeless now. Lying in the sand. But it was Aerick dead from that deadly blast?

Sonic was still in the street, fight Eggman. Sonic jumped up. He landed on the egg-o-matic itself. "Alright Eggman, you lose!" Sonic held the sword at Dr. Eggman. "I knew it. You're never actually going to kill!" Eggman hit a button, and it ejected his chair, which apparently had booster packs somewhere on the back. He flew off, leaving his egg-o-matic. Sonic hopped into the cockpit. He looked around for anything useful.

Shadow slowly approached Aerick's body. Aerick out his hand up and blasted Shadow with the same spell Shadow hit him with. Shadow flew even farther than Aerick. He hit the sand, hard, rolling in a ball as he was slowing down. He had felt like someone pushed him off a car into the sand at 100 miles per hour. He felt like lying there. He felt like he had no reason to get up. Suddenly, a picture of Maria flashed in his head, causing Shadow to jump up like a bolt. He saw Aerick slowly coming toward him. Tails, in the water, just got the craziest idea. Tails realized he wasn't being noticed much, so he started whispering to Knuckles. "Think you can get on shore by yourself?" Tails asked quietly. "I think so." Knuckles whispered back. Tails ran over to his back, and got out a magnum pistol. He aimed and made sure it was ready to fire. But before he was about to shoot, Aerick and Shadow got into it again. They were constantly moving with sword play, Shadow was in the way a few times, afraid of missing and hitting Shadow, Tails ceased to fire. Shadow was eventually tiring, it was like Aerick had a never-ending power. Shadow was holding Aerick off, with locked blades. He saw Tails across the beach, slowly and unnoticeably walking in their direction with a pistol, Shadow pushed Aerick back, Tails had a perfect shot, he fired. Aerick screamed.

"AW DAMN! MY ARM!" Aerick screamed. People started noticing the fight. It was drawing unwanted attention.

Tails felt weird all of a sudden. He felt… funny. Even at a time like this, he could not hold it in. It was just pure funny! Tails burst out laughing like a hyena. He screamed in laughter at the words Aerick screamed. "HA HA HA HA! YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! I… I SWEAR! YOU DID NOT EVEN SEE THAT COMING!" Tails fell on the sand screaming in laughter. Shadow had this chance, he was about to swing in a final blow and kill Aerick, when cop sirens were heard coming fast. There was a flash. Aerick chaos teleported. Shadow looked up at Sonic, who was screaming in laughter, just sitting like an idiot. Laughing inside the cockpit of that floating egg-o-matic. Tails started to cry. It was SO damn funny. Aerick had been shot in his arm, right by his elbow. It was funny watching him scream in pain as he bled. He was so stupid!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shadow screamed, "The police are coming, we need to get out of here now!" Sonic jumped over to his things. He dragged them along with Knuckles over to Shadow. Tails ran over to Shadow. "Shadow, where's the emerald?" Tails asked. "Here." Shadow took it out of his backpack. "Grab onto your things, now, when I say the word, think of the guild, and teleport there. We have to go to Mare-rith, GO!" There was a flash. By the time the police were on the scene nothing but blood from Aerick's wound was on the beach.

----At the guild of Hedgusst----

Shadow opened his eyes, along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They were outside in front of the shrine. Shadow turned around to Mare-rtih. "I sense, all did not go well?" Mare-rith asked. Shadow took the red emerald out from behind him. "Ah, you've retrieved a new emerald, I knew one was in Station Square. So, why are you so sweaty? You look tense." Mare-rith said. "We had a fight with Aerick…" Shadow said, trying to catch a breath. Mare-rith's eyes widened.

END CHAPTER

Send reviews


	12. Aerick's evil power

Chapter 11: Aerick's evil…

With Shadow having said those last words, Mare-rith believed them immediately. He helped them up, a few students came rushing to help them out. Mare-rith told them to help. "Get Knuckles to the medical room. His wounds are very serious." Mare-rith ordered the students. They did as told, and carried Knuckles off. Sonic and Tails just got up from there short slumber on the ground of excitement. Tails got up, and walked off. Speechless, followed by Sonic and Shadow eventually.

They headed to their dorm rooms, away from any curious students or warriors. Still a little shocked, but satisfied, by their victory and escape, also, the goal was achieved. They made off with a Chaos Emerald. That was three for the guild, with four to go. Aerick was proved that day, to be a major threat. Did he have some guild too? Full of angry echidna from his tribe? It was a mystery. But Aerick would be a bigger threat, now knowing he and Dr. Eggman had formed an alliance… Aerick would surely soon be off to be sure to find the last four, to capture them before the guild. Sonic, Shadow and Tails waited, a little exhausted. Mare-rith walked into the room. Facing the three. "We need to talk." He said. The three got up, ready for another meeting at the shrine. It was no guess that Mare-rith had probably expected Aerick to find them, apparently he thought that all four could hold him off. He took them down, picking them off each at a time.

Sonic and the others headed to the shrine. Surprisingly though, Tikal was there. What did she have to say about Aerick? Shadow started to pace around the shrine, as Mare-rith took some time to think. It was a rather large coincidence about that emerald.

Eventually, Mare-rith spoke. "Well, I have something to tell each of you, I knew the emerald was in Station Square." Sonic and Tails looked up, Shadow didn't he kept pacing. Sonic didn't know if Mare-rith admitted he put their lives in danger. "But no, I did not know Aerick was about in that city, if I had known, I'd have gone with you to help fight him. Now, because of my actions, Knuckles possibly may not venture with you guys to find the next emeralds." Mare-rith silenced. Shadow looked sort of angry. "So, why did you hide all of this from me?" Shadow asked. "I could sense a fear in you, you didn't want to mention about your bad deeds, and why you threw the emerald away. I didn't want you to yet know about your family or past yet. But that isn't my fault, is it Tikal?" Mare-rith looked over to Tikal. Tikal just stood there. "Why did you throw the emerald into the depths of the water?" Mare-rith asked. "I hurt a few people…" Shadow said. "You must learn to control your anger if you truly wish to avenge Maria. Aerick can fool you these ways!" Mare-rith said. Shadow stopped walking around and turned to face Mare-rith. "What do you know?" Shadow asked. "I know about your anger. It'll get you killed, if you do not follow the Guild arts." Mare-rith said. "I really do not need this." Shadow said. "Either way, you will soon need to start looking for those next four emeralds." Mare-rith said. "What for? So you can send us off where supposedly there is an emerald and get one of us killed?" Shadow yelled. "Calm down," Mare-rith said, "Now go pack your things, and prepare another journey!" Mare-rith said. Shadow stomped down the stairs.

They all went to bed, frustrated and tired. Ready for tomorrow, and with the same backpacks. At least they would be more prepared. Shadow was having problems. He hated everything at the moment. Aerick was about to make his move against the guild soon…

----In Eggman's glass dome----

Aerick was ready to start an attack, it was final, the guild would be discovered, and Aerick had the ultimate plan. "Eggman, it's time to reveal myself…" Aerick pulled back his black hood. A lavender colored echidna, with white stripes down his neck, they seemed to be similar symbols to the recordings of data. Aerick seemed to be about 40 years old. "You… it can't be… an echidna from my findings… but you were all wiped out!" Eggman said started. "Or so it would seem, I must reveal something else. Well, actually a hell of a bunch of things…" Aerick said. "This is impossible." Eggman said. "Sit down and shut up, my real name is Aerick Echidna. And we're about to re-generate my tribe…" Aerick said.

Eggman did as told. Confused, but waiting for this moment. "As your findings tell you, the hedgehogs and echidnas had a war, long time ago. Their families were thought to be wiped out… but not truly. Each side, (not knowing) hid, and passed the inheritance down and down. Until it came to me. Also, it came to Sonic, yes, Sonic! Not only Shadow, but Sonic. His real last name is Hedgusst." Aerick was interrupted. "Hedgusst… the family with the master emerald's power?" Eggman asked. "Yes, Sonic is able to harness the ability of the emeralds. He is also one of us. He wasn't told about it by his only relative, Sir Charles Chuck. He was ill, and scared of battle marks. But one of the toughest of my enemies. At the time, you were taking Earth over, and the freedom fighting plan failed, so Sonic was told never to tell anyone his last name, if you had known it earlier, you could have harnessed the ultimate power of the emeralds. Well anyway, Chuck was captured by you and robotisized, and Sonic never knew why, but kept his name a secret, and his last name, was Hedgehog. Shadow's real last name. So, your grandfather found Shadow's body, and cloned it. That mistakenly enhanced his ability of chaos control, he was once one of the Hedgehog family, who joined forces with Hedgusst against my tribe. But there was another survivor of the Hedgehog family, his name is Mare-rith Hedgehog. He always had unknown meetings with Sir Charles Chuck, and one day, you struck, and Sonic and Chuck, along with Mare-rith were separated, ever since Mare-rith has hunted Sonic and Shadow. By the looks of it, he beat me to them. The sly old fool… he wanted to restore the former glory of the peace protectors, and he re-founded a guild. In time, Mare-rith and I learned that many more survivors were out there. Hedgehog and Echidna. He beat me to them too. So he started a new guild, and trained each of them. Sonic and Shadow were the most advanced because of royal blood. And I've known about you always trying to discover a way to find the Power Ring's secrets. Well, the Hedgusst family to a chunk of the Master Emerald, it was given to Chuck as it was passed down. With his technology, he created a Power Ring. This large piece of the emerald was known as the Power Stone. Every twelve hours, it produced a Power Ring, thus, Sonic was given his special gift, the gift to be… fast. Yes, that is how he is so quick, and his anti-gravity shoes only boost his power. Now, I need your help Eggman, together, we'll find the guild, and crush it, and get the Master Emerald. Now, there is only one emerald out there still. I do know this: that guild has three, and you have three. I don't know if they know about yours, but one is out there. And I'll be heading out soon to discover it… as for the echidna… he is our key to the guild's location… I don't know what Mare-rith may have told him, along with all the other echidna, but they have been lied to… they are of my old tribe. Just as Sonic and Shadow, they weren't fully told the truth… and soon they will be where they belong…" Aerick said. "I'll send 12 robot troops and an emerald scanner with you, to find the emerald… why didn't you tell me this before?" Eggman asked. "Why I merely waited for the right time." Aerick smiled that menacing grin.

----At the guild of Hedgusst----

Each of them visited Knuckles the next morning. They also packed his things, in case he could come with them. "Thanks guys, the doctor says I can eat breakfast and go, but besides the fighting, I'll have to take er' easy." Knuckles said. "That's good news Knux, let's go to breakfast. We'll leave shortly… we should probably look somewhere unseen but close to the Mystic Ruins." Sonic said. They did go eat breakfast. But Shadow still felt a little angry. Soon after breakfast, they would be off again. And he could only wonder, what else was hidden from him?

END CHAPTER

Send reviews


	13. Aerick's plans

Chapter 12: The next search for the chaos emeralds…

Shadow was still at the table. Mare-rith noticed he wasn't eating. "What's wrong?" Mare-rith asked. "I'm going to come out come straight out and tell you…" Shadow said. "What is it?" Mare-rith asked. "I don't really trust you anymore." Shadow said. "What, why?" Mare-rith asked. "Where were when my allies were wounded in battle? I thought you said you had a very strong connection the chaos emeralds." Shadow said. "I do, but Aerick has the ability to block that sense. I have already told you, he is much more powerful than I will ever be." Mare-rith said. "Well… how is our progress?" Tails butted in. "Very good, we have two emeralds in the first week, impressive. A blue emerald, and a red emerald, all that is left are the gray, orange, pink, yellow, and teal colored emeralds. Only five to go, use your senses as one, and the next will be no problem." Mare-rith said.

Sonic then spoke, "We've made our final decision, the next search will take place in the Mystic Ruins." Sonic said. "Very well, you may set off when you like.

Sonic and the others ate, and eventually gathered with their backpacks. Each, ready to go with supplies, and one of the guild's three emeralds, the red one, while the gray and blue stayed with the guild to train students. But they had no clue only one emerald remained, for Eggman too had three. The race was on for the last and final emerald.

All four gathered outside, ready to go. "All ready?" Sonic asked. "All ready…" Shadow answered. Each of them put their hands on the emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A flash appeared, as they reappeared in the Mystic Ruins. "Well, were to now?" Sonic asked. "Use your senses, they are your most prized possession, and valuable, remember, just as Mare-rith had said, only you yourself can find it, with your senses." Tails said. Tails started to walk off, into the jungle, sat down his backpack, and took out some chips in a bag. "What is it with him? He has no powers, yet he speaks so wisely in the ways of the guild… then he goes, doing his own thing, eating his lunch." Sonic said. "He proved smarter than any of us, even Shadow." Knuckles said. "Come, let us eat, we have much to speak of the emeralds." Shadow said, each of them sat down next to Tails, in the thick jungle, it was very dim in their spot, under tangles of trees and vines.

They all took out chips, water, and sandwiches. Sonic took out a can of chili, a big one, some hot dog buns, and hot dogs. Knuckles unpacked many chips, and bean dip. Shadow unpacked all of the water.

"Aw, but the water is probably spoiled, and hot." Sonic said. "Actually, Mare-rith taught me a special spell to keep the insides of my bag frozen, and unable to react with the air outside." Shadow said. Knuckles suddenly spoke. "Sonic, are you going to share those chili dogs?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, duh, that is why the chili can is so big." Sonic said. "It is already nearly night. We should plant camp under these thick bushes of trees and thorns. There are only a few spots in the jungle were the plants grow like this formation to create such a thick shelter." Shadow said. He saw Sonic getting out the tent. "Yeah, it is rare, almost perfect, it can fit our tent under it, we can light a fire with no worry, there is much room… but it is like being indoors, it sucks under here. We're camping out in the jungle baby! Not in some overgrown bush." Sonic was about to walk through the tightly spaced clearing, when there was a loud boom, and a white flash. But it was no explosion. It was thunder, and just like in some stupid movie, it started to poor rain. "The odds of Sonic's likings are never seemed to be on his side." Shadow said. Sonic sat the tent down, and then looked up. "Well, at least the rain won't make it through all of those plants." Sonic said. "That's right," Tails said, "It's just like a dome, the rain will go around it and down the sides, not through it." Tails said. "Just in case, we should cover the top of the bush with something." Knuckles said. "I have an extra blanket we can pin down in the shape of the dome." Sonic said. Shadow and Sonic went out of the shelter of trees, into the rain, and spread the blanket over the top. The went back in, and dried off.

"What are the odds of a group of trees and thorns growing together to form the shape of an igloo, big enough to fit us, including the camp fire, and the tent in?" Knuckles asked. "Trees always grow together if close enough, and can form any type of shelter." Tails answered. Shadow and Sonic unpacked some fire wood. "What don't you have in those bags?" Knuckles asked. "We were each supposed to carry specific items if you looked at the list Mare-rith gave us." Sonic said. "Oh… yeah…" Knuckles mumbled sarcastically.

----On the other side of the Mystic Ruins, in Eggman's glass dome----

"Aerick, are you sure about this war?" Eggman asked. "Yes, with your robots, my echidna warriors, and the power of the emeralds, we can easily win any victory." Aerick said. "Very well." Eggman said. "Wait… I sense chaotic life forms…" Aerick said. "What are chaotic life forms?" Eggman asked. "Any thing that can harness chaos energy are chaotic life forms." Aerick said. "Aren't all of your warriors chaotic life forms, they can harness chaos energy." Eggman said. "Yes, although these are much more powerful than my men… and I sense different types of technique, tactical power… and different chaos aura… There are three of these life forms, and one standing by their side, but is not a chaotic life form… but I can sense it is ally with them…my conclusion… they are definitely not my men… Aha, they are guild trained students. I knew it, Mare-rith has sent students to hunt the remaining emeralds… that is why I sense… such royal, yet filthy dirty blood in them…" Aerick said. "What do you want me to do?" Eggman asked. "Dispatch a patrol unit to capture them, but do not kill them, I have my ways of sucking the truth out of people." Aerick said. "Alright, I'll send for them immediately." Eggman said. "Good, I'm going to find some more emeralds… lets see, you have three. The teal, orange, and green ones. Well, the pink one is left, and I sense the guild has the last three." Aerick said. Eggman walked off, into another room, as Aerick paced, back and forth.

"I'll find you guild students, you are all no match for me." Aerick said, "Mare-rith underestimates me."

"I sense an echidna among them… he is of my old tribe… he is also… my very key to this plot, once I reveal all of the lies the guild has told him, he'll tell me the location of the guild!" Aerick started to grin, "This will be so easy!"

END CHAPTER


	14. Temple of destruction

Chapter 13: The temple of destruction…

It was already time to be on the road again, after camping out, Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles were walking through the jungle, and hadn't picked up any emeralds for miles. The ones Eggman is keeping were being blocked by Aerick's men, causing the guild students to be unable to sense Eggman's chaos emeralds. The students were lost, and Aerick was one step ahead.

"Guys, I don't think any emeralds are left in the Mystic Ruins." Sonic said. "There has to be, every time they scatter, two or three are around here. The ancient temple Shadow found draws their powers, like a magnet." Tails said.

"Well... then let's go search around the temple, maybe we'll have a stronger connection there." Sonic said. "Then let's go." Shadow said. They immediately ran for the temple, but not really filled with confidence.

They came to a clearing, where the temple was, only to see robots, crawling around it, like bugs, crawling around a hive. They were dismantling the outer structure, tearing the temple apart.

"They have disturbed the Master Emerald's peace for the last time!" Knuckles yelled, as he ran off to battle the robots. "I can already tell, these are Eggman's robots. I knew he and Aerick were working together, ever since that fight. Aerick's probably using Eggman to get the emeralds." Shadow said. "Come on, we should help destroy the robots!" Sonic said also now running off to battle. Soon, Tails and Shadow were also.

Sonic turned around, "What weapons do we have?" He asked. "Let's see!" Tails said. He unzipped his backpack. "Four loaded Pistols, Swords made of steel, a few knifes, our Red chaos emerald, and a tazor stunner for the robots. Oh, and I have packs of bullets for re-loading." Tails said. Each of them stalked up on weapons, and then the fight was on.

Knuckles, fighting with bare fists, Sonic, chaos blasting like crazy, Shadow, shooting at the robots with two pistols, and Tails, with a pistol, to defend off their supplies in the backgrounds of the battle.

When all of the robots took notice of the fight, they all started to grab electric staffs. Stabbing at their enemies. "We are no match for 80 of these things!" Shadow said. "Yes we are!" Sonic said blasting balls of chaos energy this way and that. The robots were very easily destroyed by any type of chaos energy.

Suddenly, a large group of the robots started heading for Tails, probably hoping to destroy their supplies and bags.

"Defend our supplies!" Shadow shouted as he ran over to Tails and started firing his pistols. "The bullets only ricochet off of their metallic armor, I'll call upon the power of the emeralds!" Shadow said.

He put out his hand and started to fire. Sonic and Knuckles soon also ran over to their supplies. What was it the robots wanted? "That's it, they want our emerald!" Sonic said. "Then they'll get it!" Shadow said. He put his hand into the air. "CHAOS-BLAST!" He yelled. There was a flash, the brightest flash any of them had ever seen, each of them, except Shadow, ducked, and closed their eyes, a wave of chaos energy was sent surging into the long assembly line of robots. Each of them reopened their eyes. To see a burning line of robots.

"Whoa… what kind of spell was that?" Sonic asked. Tails, as usual was holding a book, and said: "Chaos Blast, powerful, but quickly depletes any Chaotic Life forms chaos power. Their ability to connect with the emeralds becomes numb to the touch, and they may be unable to use any chaos powers for hours, for some, days. This is the ultimate of all chaos spells, but it comes at a great cost: You may experience numbness for an extended amount of time, and your chaos energy may be severely depleted." Tails said. "In English Tails." Sonic said. "That means that Shadow may be unable to use his chaos ability for hours." Tails said. "Mare-rith warned us about that power when chaos training us, remember?" Knuckles asked. "I remember that day, Mare-rith said never to use it, unless we were under dire circumstances, or had a really good reason." Sonic said. "At least I was able to stop them from destroying the sacred temple." Shadow said. "Yeah, I guess Mare-rith would say it was okay, under that circumstance, I mean, there were a lot of robots." Tails said. "Say, what didn't you pack in their Tails?" Knuckles asked. "I believe we have already gone over that, we were each supposed to carry specific things. Sonic had the food, I have all of our tools and books, Shadow had all of our weapons, and Knuckles was supposed to bring our extra items, such as water, maps, and our tent." Tails said. "Oh, yeah, got them already any way." Knuckles said. "Shadow, you alright." Sonic asked. Shadow was panting hard, lying on the ground, sweaty. "Ur… give… give me… some… WATER!" Shadow said. Sonic gave Shadow a cold bottle of water, and Shadow drank it all in about one gulp. "I feel so tired." Shadow said. "You will, for a while." Tails said. Is the temple okay?" Shadow asked. "I think you saved it!" Sonic said.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, and the ground beneath them started to shake. They all saw the temple start to crumble and collapse, it was still breaking down, but the ground was violently shaking. "We've disturbed the peace here!" Knuckles yelled above the noise of the shaking jungle.

They all watched as the temple collapsed in on itself, and the entire stone fell apart, as dust rose up from all of the rubble, the earthquake suddenly stopped. They had failed.

"What did they want from that temple?" Sonic asked. "I do not sense any chaos emeralds inside. I knew it, there are no emeralds around the temple, it has fallen. It is nothing but two stories high now, and it was once 16." Sonic finished.

"Let's go…" Tails said in dismay.

They all grabbed their supplies, and headed for the temple. Under the two stories, the steps were still standing. They walked up the steps. All the dust had cleared, and there were still a few shrines surviving inside the inner structure, which was now the outer structure, for the roof was all around the temple, and now, they were standing in what was once a dark inside dungeon. The same dungeon Shadow had fallen into, a while back. "Look guys, I never said, but when I fell into this temple, there was a shrine that had holes shaped like the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said. He was right, there was a large stone, with seven holes, surrounding one huge hole. "Let me guess, these seven holes fit the seven emeralds into them, and that big one in the middle is where the Master Emerald goes." Sonic said. "That's right." Tails said. "Look guys, there is writing on the bottom." Knuckles pointed at the bottom of the stone. "Let me translate that language." Tails said, unpacking another book.

"It reads: Here the seven chaos go, and the one, the one who controls the all, the master. Only one, one controls the master, only one of its power. If one can unite all of the chaos, and the master in royal blood, shall rule, as I carve this, I am one of the royal blood, the king of all Hedgehog clan, our duty, is to protect anyone from this stone, and no evil shall come near it! My very son, Shadow, is destined to become a Hedgusst warrior, and only he of thy royal blood, is one of the two brothers. The Hedgusst and the Hedgehog. The Echidna clan shall never get the emeralds from this stone, for they, they have the power to harness that power for evil, some one of royal blood can fit an emerald into this stone, and only they can. The Master Emerald is a weapon for good and evil, only hope that it is never ruled upon by evil blood…" Tails said.

"It's talking about Sonic and Shadow, they have royal blood." Tails said. "I already tried to put the emerald into the stone, but it popped back out." Shadow said. "Yes, that is because you had meaning for it else where, not in that stone, not yet, watch, put our emerald back in." Tails said. "Okay." Shadow said. He fit the red emerald into the diamond shaped hole. It fit in, and popped back out. "When are they ready to stay in the stone?" Sonic asked Tails. "I don't know, the chaos has a mind of its own, only the chaos itself will decide when it shall stay in that rock. And that time is not now." Tails said. "Maybe Mare-rith knows more." Shadow said. "Should we being him here?" Sonic asked. "Let's get the next emerald first." Tails said.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, tons of them, like an army, and it was coming towards the temple. Aerick came out of the jungle, followed by thousands of robots.

"So, you've found the temple's secret destruction. Surrender, or be killed." Aerick said. Sonic lunged at Aerick, and was seized by two robots. "Run guys!" Sonic yelled, but the robots fired stun rays at them, and each of them dropped, stunned on the ground. "These stun rays are made to stun enemies, without harm, but we just may harm you later, unless you do what I tell you." Aerick said. "Bring them back to the dome, we'll decide what we do with them later." Aerick said.

The robots seized Tails, Shadow and Knuckles too, and carried them off through the jungles, now there was absolutely no hope of escape. It was night when they finally reached the dome, and Sonic, along with Shadow had a bad feeling.

END CHAPTER

Send reviews!


	15. The war begins: Part 1 of 2

Chapter 14: The war begins: Part 1 of 2…

Sonic and the others were placed inside a cell, it was a dark hall full of many cells, some had dead people, some had skeletons, and some, had live captives. Now it was the guilds student's turns, to be tortured. What would happen to them now, could Mare-rith sense that they were captive? Would someone come for them? Or like every other, would they rot in there dark cell? The question's answer was obvious: they were dead!

Sonic sat, tightly packed next to his friends, they were searching for destiny as friends, and destiny led them to early death as friends. They would die as close friends.

"What will happen now?" Sonic asked. "I don't seem to know, they took our emeralds, our weapons, our food, tools, and supplies. Good thing nothing was in that bag that can lead them to the guild." Tails said. "At least the guild is safe, will they come looking for us?" Shadow asked. "They can't, Aerick is too strong, he overpowered every single one of us, and Mare-rith is no more of a match, even if he is the Guild Master." Tails said.

----Inside the main lab----

"Are you positive, you're ready to start a war?" Eggman asked. "Yes, let the Dark Echidna Plague begin… I want everything killed. Except those loyal to me. I will see if I can get a few echidnas to join me from the guild before I destroy it. Trust me, it won't be long now, until I know where the guild is. Once I can control all seven chaos, and the master, I'll send a Plague of Death all over this world. Everything will come to a slow and violent end!" Aerick said. "What about the Hedgehog?" Eggman asked. "I'll go visit him… Start firing the nukes… I want this world crushed… starting a nuclear war is the perfect way to begin a Plague." Aerick said. "Where should I aim it?" Eggman asked. "Aim it for South Island!" Aerick said. "Alright!" Eggman said.

Aerick entered the elevator, heading towards the cells. Where all his answers to the guild lay. He left the elevator, into that same hall, with very dimmed lights, it looked so dark. There were many cells, but Aerick only approached one. The one holding the four guild students.

"Swear allegiance to me, and tell me where the Guild is, and I'll let you go. You have my sworn promise." Aerick said. "We've decided to use your greater power to help rule the world! We've agreed to each swear our allegiance to you." Shadow said. "What do you take me for? I can see through you all, and you're lying, so you can get loose, and behind my back, kill me! I was lying, we're going to inject each of you with truth serum, and then sentence you each to death… now… this is the real world, not some movie, were the hero disagrees to join the bad guy. I can't trust any of you, and you can't trust each other!" Aerick said. "What do you mean by that?" Knuckles asked. "Let's just say you've all been lied to one way or another, and each of you were once… SWORN ENEMIES." Aerick said.

Each of them looked at each other. The cell was opened, and they were each held up by robots. Aerick held a shot, and injector of some sort… "What is that for?" Sonic asked.

"It's going to numb all of your bodies, so that you can't connect to the chaos emeralds. That way, we won't have any funny business. I can't imagine what would happen if we were about to execute you, and one of you used a Chaos Blast. You would escape, so we're going to shut down your bodies. By paralyzing them." Aerick said.

He held the injector at Sonic's throat, and squeezed the needle full of liquid into his blood stream. Sonic moaned, and looked like he was dying from the pain, but he couldn't scream, he had already been rendered unconscious. "You're turns." Aerick said. He injected Knuckles and Shadow too. Then, he got to Tails. "Hm… I sense you are not a Chaotic Life form… but to be on the safe side…" Aerick injected Tails too.

----Inside the Royal Guild of Hedgusst----

Mare-rith was meditating, when he jumped up from a terrible vision, but it didn't take rocket science to know that vision was real. Shadow, along with Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, were sentenced to death. They only had an hour, but luckily, Mare-rith was able to use his ability to pin-point an area in the Mystic Ruins: Where Dr. Eggman's dome was. Mare-rith had seen the fallen shrine, and the students were being taken there. Their emerald was stolen too. He sensed Aerick, and Aerick had four emeralds, and the Guild still had their two. One was still out there, but they had bigger problems: Rescuing the guild students. Mare-rith immediately summoned all available Guild Students to the shrine of the Master Emerald. Where even Tikal was there. Mare-rith was about to make the announcement.

"Our most valuable Students have been captured. They have less than 30 minutes to live. They are the only hopes to stop Aerick, if you were captured, they would do the same for you… now we must do the same for them. They, just like all of you, have sworn an oath to protect each other. I know that some of you aren't skilled and ready for battle, but we need every student possible to wipe out an army as big as Aerick's. So those who are greenhorns, rookies, or beginners, stay close together. I will be taking both of the guild's chaos emeralds with us. They enemy has four. Now with six chaos emeralds in the area, it should be easy to feed off of nearby chaos energy. So none of you should have a problem. I and Tikal will each hold one of the two emeralds. Our only two will be safest with us. Now on three, everyone cast your Chaos Teleport spell, and I will guide you with my powers. Now… one… two… three!" Mare-rith said.

Everyone at the shrine yelled: "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They spawned around what seemed to be a crumbled temple, with only the bottom story of it standing, it was side, yet short. And in the center, was the four students. Tied to a big stone pillar. Aerick looked all around in awe. To see over 500 guild students surrounding the temple. Aerick was about to swing his blade into Shadow's neck, when Mare-rith teleported right in the way, and blocked it with a chaos barrier.

"Oh, how long I've waited to fight you…" Aerick said. "This will be your last fight! EVERYONE CHARGE!" The students formed a perimeter around the temple. Fighting off robots and echidna savage warriors. Tikal also jumped in the way. "So, you decided to kill the students, so you could suck their power from this ancient temple death stone, and think that they would give you more spiritual strength? Bah, they have much more strong will than you have anticipated." Mare-rith said, "Tikal, untie them and restore their Chaos Energy!" Mare-rith said. "You think you can hold me off fool?" Aerick asked. "The answer to that question is right in your face!" Mare-rith replied. He started to duel swords, while Tikal untied the captured students.

Mare-rith was toying with Aerick, but Aerick was also toying with him, clashing the swords back and forth, as well as keeping up their guards. Aerick started to cast a spell, but Mare-rith just absorbed it.

"You have become much more powerful than when I fought you and Charles…" Aerick said. "So have you… but I will not fail. I have always had the upper hand…" Mare-rith said. "How is that?" Aerick asked. "I've beaten you to the legendary kin. I have them on my side. I was able to stop you from using your dark evil to twist their minds." Mare-rith said. "But you have lied to them." Aerick said. "Maybe, but due to time they will understand my reasons, they will see what I have stopped them from being." Mare-rith said.

Tikal untied them, and took a bottle from here pocket. She poured some into each of their mouths. It was some kind of violet colored liquid. Supposedly to restore their chaos energy. Sonic opened his eyes, feeling his strength coming back, and his weakness leaving him. Soon, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails woke up too. They were about to speak, when Tikal interrupted them. "There is no time, grab a sword or a gun and help aid in the battle. Mare-rith needs our help!" She said.

They did as told. Each grabbed a weapon, and ran over to help Mare-rith and Tikal.

"So, four apprentices, and two guild masters… you are still of no match to me!" Aerick said. "You'll see the real power of Hedgusst!" Mare-rith said, "Attack, now!" He said, as the others charged at Aerick. Sonic came in on his left, he blocked his attack swiftly, and force fielded a barrier around him. Knuckles didn't stop in time, and was hit by the barrier, and was electrocuted. He fell to the ground, as Aerick just laughed. Four echidna warriors came running to Aerick to help. "Sonic, Shadow! Take down those Echidna Tribe Warriors, as for you Tails, I want you to guard Knuckles, make sure no harm comes to him!" Mare-rith said. Tails ran over to Knuckles, as Sonic and Shadow started to block off any incoming enemies.

Mare-rith and Tikal fought Aerick, but weren't making enough progress: There was only one thing that came to their minds… Tikal and Mare-rith faced each other. "We have to Chaos Blast him! It's the only way!" Tikal said. "Let's do it! Now!" Mare-rith replied.

They both put our their hands, and a beam of light came blasting at Aerick. Everything around the temple went blinding, in a white flash, as if a flash grenade had gone off. The dust cleared, they thought Aerick was down… but he was still standing, just grinning. "You've used all of your Chaos Energy… you've drained all of the energy around you… what will you do now?" Aerick asked. Tikal and Mare-rith barely had energy to stand. This was over… Aerick had won… until Sonic and Shadow, also along with Tails jumped in the way. Everyone looked up, to see Eggman in a hovering blaster.

"Sonic, you should get rid of Eggman, those lasers on that blaster tank will tear us apart!" Shadow said. "But what about you and Tails?" Sonic asked. "We can take him…" Shadow said.

Sonic used his Chaos Energy to run and make a jump, soaring through the air. He landed on Eggman's hover craft. But Eggman pulled out a Laser gun, and held it at Sonic's head. "Not even with the most advanced technology, not even with the best swords, guns, bows, arrows, chaos energy, WHATEVER! None of it is enough to stop me now… I have won. Soon we will start a war. A nuke is already about to head for South Island. Plus, you can't stop it either." Eggman said. "My Uncle Chuck spent years developing technology to fight you, he helped my family's legacy come true, and he planned the most effective battle tactics ever, to stop you. I though you were my only enemy, but it seems you now have some kind of connection with Aerick. Just because you have brains, and Aerick also has command of the Chaos Force, doesn't mean my Uncle's work will go to the trash can! Because I'm going to carry it out!" Sonic quickly kicked the laser out of Eggman's hand, and caught it to his surprise. "These Chaos Emeralds can create life, and destroy it… they should be destroyed themselves. Because no matter what, the chaos emeralds are tools to kill and destroy!" Eggman said.

"That's not true, the Hedgehogs were picked to guard the emeralds for a reason," Sonic said, "Now tell me how to stop the nuke!" Sonic ordered. "Either way, it doesn't matter… do you know what I'm using for the energy source?" Eggman asked. "You wouldn't—"Sonic was cut off. "I did, I stuck an emerald inside of the Nuke's core!" Eggman said. Sonic shot the inside of the blaster tank, and jumped off of it. "You fool!" Eggman said, as he ejected his jet pack out of the tank as it exploded. Sonic landed, and immediately took off, to run to tell Mare-rith. He saw that Tikal and Mare-rith still fighting Aerick. Sonic approached Mare-rith. "They're planning to start a war; they're launching a nuke at South Island! I can find a way to stop it, if you'll let me leave the battle for a short time!" Sonic said. "Go, quickly, use your thoughts, and find a way to stop it!" Mare-rith said. Tails suddenly ran up. "I'm going too!" He said. "Good," Mare-rith said, "Shadow can hold off Aerick, we'll be able to use what strength is left to stop Aerick from winning!" Mare-rith said. Sonic and Tails sped off, as Shadow struggled to stop Mare-rith. The only hope was left in the Guild's hands… it was a battle of light and darkness for the power of the emeralds, or the defending of it.

END CHAPTER

Send reviews, it's going to get good.


	16. The war begins: Part 2 of 2

Chapter 15: The war begins: Part 2 of 2…

It was all up to Shadow now, to stop Aerick. Could he hold Aerick off?

"Last time we fought, I only toyed with you…" Aerick said. "You'll die today, I swear it…" Shadow said. Aerick lunged at Shadow, who then lunged at Aerick, and the fight immediately raged into a duel of two swords. Shadow, looking for an open spot to hit Aerick, as they clashed swords again and again, until Aerick kicked Shadow, and reached for a gun, lying on the ground, and picked it up to fire, but to his surprise, Shadow put a force field around him, and the bullet only bounced off. "Good reflexes… you are truly a royal blood…" Aerick said. He dropped the gun and swung at Shadow. "Why, at least tell me why you killed Maria?" Shadow asked. "I did what had to be done, to bring the anger out of you… believe me… there will be a time were you shall turn on your friends, and then once you've betrayed them, killing you alone will be easy." Aerick said. "LIAR!" Shadow said, charging a chaos ball in his hand. He threw a wave of energy into Aerick, who only put a force field around him. "You are powerful with the emeralds… but I am more powerful!" He said.

----In the woods, where Sonic and Tails are----

"Come on Tails, we're almost to that glass dome!" Sonic said. They were running through the woods, to reach Eggman's dome. They weren't far now, only about a mile away. With Sonic's speed, they would be there in no time. In a few minutes, there was a clearing, and over a large cliff, was a glass dome, just as it was when they had been captured. "If that nuke is launched and starts a nuclear war, life on Mobius will become uninhabitable." Tails said. "Then let's stop it!" Sonic replied. Tails suddenly stopped to think. "Wait… if I were Eggman, where would I put a warhead?... duh! At the top of the dome, where the launch pad is!" Tails said. "We have to go all the way to the top floor?" Sonic asked. "That's most likely where he has his nuke!" Tails said. The two headed for the door, which didn't open. So, Tails had his ways to open it… by hacking into the security system. Once he had bypassed the access code, he opened the door, and headed down the hall, to the other end. Once they entered the dome, they headed to an elevator, right to the end of the room, the room was very large, and there was another room next to it, and more next to that one. They quickly boarded the elevator. Tails looked at the buttons. "We'll have to enter another code to get to the top floor!" Tails said. "What are you waiting for? Start hacking into the system!" Sonic yelled.

----Back at the temple----

"Your friends will never stop the nuke, at the top of the dome, where the launch pad is, is an ambush. 50 robots await their arrival, and they won't be able to escape from the top floor of the dome." Aerick said. Shadow only sneered and jumped back into action with his sword. Aerick started to grow bored of this game. He put a force field around him. Shadow stopped before hitting Aerick, he knew what that force field was capable of. Aerick started to approach Shadow, as Shadow backed up. Mare-rith suddenly spoke to Shadow, lying on the ground. "A strong enough chaos energy ball will bust that barrier." He said. Shadow charged an energy ball in his hand. He threw it into the shield. The shield suddenly exploded. Aerick stumbled backwards, as Shadow suddenly saw his chance to attack. He leaped forward at god speed, and kicked Aerick right in the chest. Aerick fell back, and fell to his knees. Shadow approached Aerick, and yanked the sword from Aerick's hand. Aerick started to cough violently. He fell over. Shadow lifted his sword up. He would swing the sword into Aerick's neck, and kill him. Shadow was about to swing when he felled a wave of energy hit him and push him back into the temple wall. Aerick stood up suddenly, as if he had been faking it. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" He asked. He stepped towards Shadow, who was lying on the ground, moaning. That force push did a number on him. Aerick looked down at him, in pity. "I actually feel sorry for all of you fools. I can't be beaten. You aren't even one of these fools. You are their enemy. You should know now… about the lies that have been told to you." Aerick said. "No!" Mare-rith yelled. "Oh yes… here is where the fun begins!" Aerick replied.

----Back inside the dome, where Sonic and Tails are----

Sonic and Tails were still waiting inside the elevator, awaiting it to reach the top. "Sonic, we're about to reach the top floor, so go ahead and keep your guard up." Tails said. "Hey, all of the robots are at the temple fighting, there is nothing to worry about." Sonic replied. The door slowly opened. They stepped out onto a launch pad, with no roof. It was outside, at the very tip of the dome. Suddenly, tons of robots sprang into the middle of the launch pad, each, guarding the missile. Sonic and Tails looked stunned. How would they get through all of these robots? Sonic quickly put a barrier around him and Tails. The robots started to shoot at the shield. "Tails! My barrier won't last long, it's going to give out soon with all of the things bombarding it!" Sonic said. "I'm thinking!" Tails said, but to him, it looked hopeless. They only had one option: Sonic using his chaos blast. "Sonic, you have to use your chaos blast to destroy the robots!" Tails said. "But, what if it hits the missile?" Sonic said. "Just do it!" Tails replied. "CHAOS BLAST!" Sonic yelled. A big stream of colors came rushing out of his palm, and many robots started to run around in panic, but were all soon decinigrated. Tails and Sonic left behind the shield, and approached the missile. "Whoa, my blast barely missed it… I feel so weak, and every thing is blurry." Sonic said. "Just sit down and rest, I'll fix the missile, and shut it down." Tails said.

----Back at the temple----

"So… I sense those robots weren't able to hold off your friends… I'm not surprised… after all, they do have Hedgusst blood… the very blood your family seeked to destroy." Aerick said. "What are you saying that my family and Sonic's were enemies?" Shadow asked, lying against what was left of the temple wall, gripping his chest. "Yes… they were allies. But it wasn't long until they turned on each other… you are very strong Shadow… you aren't like normal people. You can reach a further distance… you belong with me—"Aerick was interrupted, "I will never help you, you ripped apart my past, and killed my only happiness." Shadow said. "Shadow… your family joined forces with the Hedgusst. Then the Hedgehog were seduced by the greed of the emeralds. They knew with its power, they could easily destroy the Echidna, and take it as their own. They saw Hedgusst as foolish people. They would never harness the dark side of the emeralds. They only used it for good. So they ambushed the leader, and he attacked back. They two sides killed each other, just as the Echidnas attacked. They overthrew what was left of the rest of the two side's armies. So you see, you really have no allies. And you are living a lie. Because of your little friends, Mare-rith and Tikal." Aerick said, "But I will deal with you later… I must make sure that your friends don't succeed in stopping that nuke, not like you'll do anything. More strong or not, your internals are damaged… and you are paralyzed… see you later…" Aerick sped off. "Shadow, I am sorry… half of my hedgehogs are also part of the Hedgehog clan, and have, just like you, been lied to." Mare-rith said. "Why did you lie to them and the echidna?" Shadow asked. "We just couldn't stand it! We had to stay allies. Hate and greed is what killed your family and Sonic's own. If we fight each other again, Aerick will still win. So we must remain friends and allies. For we cannot get rid of his evil without each other… this is what Tikal has been trying to tell everyone… for greed is what killed her father too. That is why she remains on my side. She has seen what greed did to her people… she must stop it. But no one understands her… but deep down, this is the lesson she is trying to teach everyone!" Mare-rith said. Shadow started to stand up, but his legs were starting to shake, and they felt numb. "I see… but I have to get to Sonic and Tails…" Shadow said. "Go Shadow, I know you can stop Aerick!" Mare-rith said.

----On the launch pad, at the top of the dome---

Tails was messing with the computer next to the missile, trying to shut down the operation. "This is hard, but I've almost shut it down, all I have to do is… oh no…" Tails said. "What?" Sonic asked. "I have to somehow remove the emerald that is stuck in the nuke, and take out its power supply. But if I do the wrong thing, the nuke could explode right here!" Tails said. "You have to try and open that hatch right there!" Sonic said, pointing at the nuke. He was right, attached to the jet packs on the nuke, was a small lid. But it was nailed shut, and needed proper equipment to open it. "The emerald is in there Tails, I can sense it with what is left of my powers, you'll just have to kick that thing open!" Sonic said. "Alright!" Tails said, started to kick at the hatch. Sonic grabbed a piece of one of the destroyed robots, and also started hitting it. But there was a loud bang, as Sonic looked to his right, as the elevator door opened, and Aerick stepped out. "So, you have found out how to stop the nuke… impressive, but I'll be killing you both now…" Aerick said. Tails looked at Sonic. "I can't do anything! My chaos force is drained." Sonic said. But suddenly, behind Aerick came Shadow and Knuckles, both looked tired. But both ready for battle. "So, Mare-rith and Tikal used their power to heal each of you… but it will not be enough… I will kill all four of you." Aerick said. "You guys get that emerald out of the hatch, Shadow and I can take this guy!" Knuckles said. Sonic and Tails did as told, as Shadow and Knuckles got ready, both were armless. All they had now was the power of the emeralds at their command. Aerick did his same old routine, he summoned a force shield around him. "Knuckles, Mare-rith said a strong enough chaos control ball with break that shield!" Shadow said, as the two summoned a chaos ball in their hands, and threw it at the shield, and the shield broke all of a sudden. It worked. But Aerick still had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. "Hey, Tails, how does this thing launch?... isn't there usually a timer somewhere?" Sonic asked. "Uh oh… how do we know when it launches?" Tails asked. They both looked at the computer monitor next to the rocket, and Tails jumped onto it. He pulled up a page, and it did have a timer: 2:56:98.

"We've got about three minutes! Hit the hatch harder!" Tails said. "Yeah, and I don't want to be up here to get fried when this rocket launches!" Sonic said. "What? We've gotta get off this launch pad!" Shadow said, heading for the elevator door. Aerick suddenly casted a force field to the door. Knuckles punched it with his fists. "We're trapped!" He said. Sonic and Tails were really using all of their strength now, but there was no avail. "It's welded shut, we should just get off of this pad now!" Sonic said. "Sonic, we have to try!" Tails said. "We have less than a minute!" Sonic said. "No use in staying to get killed, I'm out of here, enjoy being slowly decinigrated!" Aerick said, as he disappeared, into what seemed thin air. "We thirty seconds left!" Tails said. "We have to teleport back to the temple now!" Sonic said. "We can't! Millions of people will die!" Tails said. "Guys, we have 20 seconds left!" Shadow said. Knuckles started bashing the hatch with his fists. "Sonic is right, there is nothing we can do!" Knuckles said. "10 seconds!" Shadow said. Each of them grabbed hands and yelled; "CHAOS CONTROL!" In one last second they were gone. At the temple. They all watched in shame, as they had failed, as the rocket left a big tail of smoke behind, as it launched.

"I… have failed…" Shadow said, as he looked around the Mystic Ruins, to see it all lying in ruins. Everywhere were hedgehog and echidna warriors on the Hedgusst side, still standing. Although Mare-rith had won, and his army was left with none dead, countless innocents would be slaughtered. Shadow turned to face Mare-rith, who didn't look happy, but neither mad at him. "Let's go back to the guild, we have much to discuss." Mare-rith said.

END CHAPTER

Send reviews.


	17. It's not over yet

Chapter 16: It's finally over… or is it?

With Eggman's robots destroyed, the guild had a detonator bomb placed inside the glass dome, which minutes later was also destroyed… There was victory over Aerick, and all his men left behind dead, but there were still many other problems: Aerick and Eggman escaped, but didn't still seem like much of a threat, where would they go now? They had no where else to go. Plus, there was peril in the chaos realm, one of the seven guardians were gone. Now, instead of seven, six chaos emeralds exist. You couldn't even imagine how bad that explosion was set off by the missile. That was 10,000 times worse than an atom bomb. The damage was VERY extensive… but as far as the guild students could tell, nothing else posed a threat. Plus, South Island was unable to tell who sent the missile, thus no war had begun, but a military army patrol has taken effect in most of the countries. Now the guild had every single Chaos Emerald, and the one destroyed was the yellow colored emerald. Shadow was the most disappointed of all. He had failed to catch Aerick… once again, Aerick escaped. A meeting was held at the shrine of the Master Emerald, everyone at the guild was required to be there. Mare-rith soon spoke.

"Though we had victory, we did not able to catch Eggman or Aerick, plus, many people were killed yesterday… I understand you all had a sleepless night, as did I… As far as we know, Aerick and Eggman have no salvation… but as long as they are within range of the guild, and can tap into the emerald's power, they can still be dangerous, you are all dismissed, I must speak with our special case now…" Mare-rith gave the word, and everyone cleared the room but Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Tikal and Knuckles.

"You have all done well… but you deserve better… as you discovered recently, we have BAD BLOOD between each of us. Shadow…your kin and ours destroyed each other until the echidnas arrived, and they attacked. The echidnas vowed that any other surviving echidna was to kill the hedgehog… Knuckles, you know now you are not the last of your kin. But, Aerick's greed destroyed your family, Shadow, Knuckles, here is were you will fulfill your vows… either you remain with our guild, or we can go separate ways, and be enemies… your choice…" Mare-rith said.

"I will stay with my friends…" Knuckles said, then each of them looked at Shadow… who paused for a while. Soon, he gave his answer. "I too shall stay, at least until Aerick is dead." Shadow said. "Good, then I hold your oaths fulfilled. We shall do our normal duty. Use the chaos emeralds for good." Mare-rith said. "So now what?" Sonic asked, "Eggman does still have refuge!" Shadow said. "What, that's stupid, where could he go?" Tails asked. "The Egg Carrier!" Sonic said. "Say… the Egg Carrier never did sink into the ocean." Tails said. "Then I have a new mission for you. Sonic, Tails, go to what is left of the destroyed base, if there is any remaining research of the Egg Carrier still existing, find it. As for you two, Shadow, Knuckles, I want you two to go and search the charted ocean regions around Station Square… I think sometimes there are rumors of the carrier being sited near the resident hotels near the ocean." Mare-rith said, "Tails, it shouldn't be a problem for you to hack into the base and search for weapons. Now Shadow, you and Knuckles will need a jet…" He said. "They could use the Tornado plain I have in my garage in the Mystic Ruins workshop." Tails said. "That could work." Mare-rith said, "Now you have your orders, start the search." He said. "Good god! I hope this is the last time we have to go into those DAMN ruins!" Shadow said.

END CHAPTER

Send reviews…


End file.
